L'Imperfection
by Niinii.MalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Harry s'ennuie et pour passer le temps il observe Draco, ou plutôt n'arrive pas a ne pas le fixer, Draco est trop...parfait! Persuadé qu'il est ensorcelé Harry est persuadé que lui trouver une imperfection le délivrerais de cette obsession étrange...jusqu'où ira t'il pour la trouver? Couples: HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Coucou! Je poste ma première fic qui je l'espère va vous plaire...je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

DISCLAIMER: tout appartiens a J.K Rowling, à part ben ...mon histoire! ^^

NOTE DE MOI: Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de beta! euh...mon draco est un peu OOC, dans le sens ou il sera assez timide et euh pour les couples je hésite encore entre RW/BZ et HG/TN ou RW/HG et BZ/TNen sachant que qui je garde un couple les deux autres seront en couples...donc si vous avez une préférence donnez votre avis...voilà bonne lecture !

**_L'imperfection_**

**_CHapitre 1_**

Depuis quelques jours, Poudlard était désespérément vide. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite poignée d'élèves. Un groupe de Serpentards, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, les deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle et Pansy Parkinson. Du côté des Gryffondors, il restait le survivant, Harry Potter, en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amis, Hermione et Ron. Ses deux derniers c'était d'ailleurs récemment déclarés leur flamme et passait leur temps à se bécoter, au grand dam de Harry qui pressentait qu'il serait souvent seul pendant ses vacances de Noel qui venaient de commencer. Il y avait aussi Neville, Seamus et Dean qui étaient restés pour les vacances.

Et ce matin la, comme tous les matins depuis que les vacances avaient commencées (NDA : 5 jours…=D), Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait perdu Hermione et Ron au détour d'un couloir. Alors qu'il baillait pour la énième fois, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les Serpentards. Comme toujours à ce moment-là, Harry eut un bug et se figea pour fixer son regard sur Malfoy. Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, dévorer des yeux serait plus juste (mais il ne l'avouerait jamais). Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Malfoy était…il était...trop...Parfait. Il avait comme embelli après la guerre. Il était maintenant d'une beauté époustouflante. Sa peau autrefois blanche était maintenant d'un blanc nacré qui l'hypnotisait autant que la contemplation des flocons de neige par la fenêtre. Ses long cheveux blonds platine, presque blanc, qu'il portait depuis la fin de la guerre aux épaules, ressemblait a de fins fils de soie. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu le décoiffer…ne vous y trompez pas, pour l'enlaidir, bien sûr ! Et que dire de ses petites oreilles délicates, légèrement rougies par la fraicheur du matin. Son port altier et princier mettait en avant son petit nez aristocratique et pointu. Puis il descendait le regard sur sa bouche d'un rose foncé, aux lèvres pulpeuses et ourlées, aux contours biens tracés. Sa bouche contrastait énormément sur sa peau de nacre. Il remontait alors assez rapidement car les pensées qui le traversaient le dérangeait beaucoup, il préférait les oublier de suite. Et une fois qu'il arrivait à détacher ses yeux de la bouche de rêve, il tombait dans un ciel orageux, d'un gris profond qui le regardait. Dans son regard d'argent, il y avait des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. De la tristesse, de l'incertitude et un qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais le temps de s'attarder dessus, le regard métallisé se durcissait en moins de 5 secondes et se faisait alors hautain et méprisant. Puis comme cet échange était arrivé, Malfoy se détournait de lui et continuait sa route, comme si il n'existait plus. Harry préfèrerais se couper la main que l'avouer mais la frustration qu'il ressentait alors, il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il la mettait sur le compte du dépit de la perfection de Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ! Ce n'était pas possible une beauté aussi…pure ! Pas que cela l'affecte hein ! Enfin si, mais ce qui l'affectait c'était cette satanée force maléfique. Celle qui faisait son cœur accélérer, ses mains devenir moites, sa voix mal assurée et son ventre avoir de drôles de sensations, comme des papillons volant dedans. Il rougissait beaucoup et avait même des bouffées de chaleurs certaines fois ! Une fois un afflux sanguin inopportun était survenu mais cela n'avait rien avoir, Ginny entrait dans la Grande salle juste derrière Malfoy…

°_Bien sûr, elle était derrière lui, à peine visible et elle t'a excité !_

**_°Rien qu'imaginer sa présence, tu vois…_**

_Aux dernières nouvelles elle te plaisait pas la Weasley, et il me semble aussi que tu es gay…juste comme ça hein…_

_**Ouais ben ….je suis bi !**_

_Oui bien sûr !_

Bref Malfoy était TROP beau pour que ce soit naturel. Comme si il n'aurait pas pu avoir une grosse balafre sur la face ou pleins de gros boutons rouges, même un troisième bras ! À ce degré de désespoir, Harry commençait à espérer qu'il ait un défaut des plus farfelus pour entacher sa beauté. Ne serait-ce qu'un ridicule grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche !

°_Toute de suite la fesse hein ?!_

_**Nooon ! Tout autre partie du corps ferait l'affaire…**_

_° C'est ça !_

IL justifiait son obsession sur la beauté de Malfoy par le fait qu'elle était « maléfique » selon ses dires et pour un point primordial : il refusait que le Serpentard soit plus beau que lui !

Sur cette question Harry se trompait totalement ! Depuis maintenant 1 mois, les filles de Poudlard se réunissaient et se donnait des migraines pour répondre à une seule et unique question : qui est le plus beau mec de Poudlard entre Potter et Malfoy ?

Et jusqu'à présent aucune d'elles n'étaient tombées d'accord. Il faut dire qu'Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis ses dix-sept ans. Il atteignait maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt – Draco n'en mesurait que un mètre soixante-cinq mais ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut d'être petit, au contraire sa ajoutait du charme à sa gueule d'ange! – et son corps musclé par le quidditch, était à présent constitué de tablettes alléchantes et de beaux pectoraux biens dessinés. Il avait une peau dorée comme du sable chaud . Il avait arrêté de porter ses frusques à partir du moment où Mione qui voulait séduire Ron, l'avait trainé de boutiques en boutiques avec Ginny, pour lui refaire toute sa garde-robe. Depuis, il portait des tee-shirts collés au corps dessinait les contours de ses muscles et qui laissaient deviner la pointe de ses tétons en dessous. Il avait fait corriger sa vue ce qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux de biche verts émeraude - la couleur des yeux des deux protagonistes avait aussi occasionné à Severus Snape, une sur commande de potion anti-migraine – qu'il avait souvent rieurs et espiègles avec une touche de malice. Il possédait une bouche d'un rouge éclatant, et quand il retroussait ses lèvres pour un sourire, on pouvait apercevoir une rangée de dents blanches et bien alignées. Et là c'est Mme Pomfresh qui n'avait plus de cotons pour les saignements de nez ! Ce qui fascinait le plus les filles dans ses deux symboles de beauté était que l'un était d'une beauté froide et consciente et l'autre était chaude et inconsciente Ce qui rendait les migraines épiques.

Mais bon que voulez-vous, être une fille de Poudlard est LOIN d'être de tout repos !

Enfin, étant donné que ce manège durait depuis plusieurs jours Harry ce disait qu'une chose : que la force maléfique qui le poussait a trouver Draco disparaitrait une fois qu'il aurait trouvé L'imperfection…

VOilii, Voilouu ! Première fanfic soyez indulgents et donnez-moi vos avis afin que je sache si la suite intéresse quelqu'un…ou pas ^^

Merci d'être arrivé(e)s-? (Pluriel ou pas ^^)Jusqu'ici ! =)


	2. Chapter 2- Bien connaître sa proie

Voila le deuxième chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! Je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ( Pour la première fic d'un auteur c'est très important) et j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne pour les réponses aux reviews...  
1. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication je dirais de un chapitre/deux semaines, le dimanche...mais il peut arriver que je sois en avance...  
2. je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un peu de pub pour mes auteurs préférés et mon coup de cœur du moment si vous passez par là allez voir les fics de Gody, mambanoir et la superbe traduction de Havirnyrce Vince « Le garçon de Draco », vous ne regretterez pas ! :D  
3. Je remercie aussi du fond du cœur ma bêta thecrasy...qui a fait un superbe travail...

4. Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance (normalement , c'est le dimanche :) ) parce que j'étais trop impatiente! Bonne lecture...

Chapter 2 – Bien connaître sa proie, l'observer discrètement...ou pas, et ATTAQUER !

Si Harry ne s'était pas trompé, il lui restait un peu moins d'un mois pour respecter sa résolution. Il marchait avec Ron et Hermione en direction du parc de Poudlard. Il devait être 7h00 du matin, et Hagrid les avait invités à boire le thé et manger des biscuits. Le couple se disputait encore une fois pour une raison que Harry n'avait même pas essayé de savoir. Harry n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment le nombre de dispute du couple pouvait être supérieur à leur nombre de baisers. En fait c'était simple, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour ne pas se disputer était de s'empêcher de parler en s'embrassant.  
Pendant qu'ils longeaient les murs de pierre, il réfléchissait à comment faire pour trouver L'imperfection sur le corps de Draco. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se jeter sur lui et le déshabiller sauvagement ? Quoi que... ça pourrait être intéressant... Il n'avait qu'a jeter à Malfoy un sort de déshabillage ! Fier de son idée Harry sourit, les yeux pétillant de malice. Il ricanait d'avance, essayant de deviner où se trouverait la vilaine tache de naissance grosse comme un œuf du Serpentard.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il constata avec énervement que ses draps de satin vert étaient mouillés d'une substance parfaitement reconnaissable. Il soupira en se rappelant à quoi cela était du. Depuis sa quatrième année, Draco passait ses nuits à faire des rêves mouillés ou dégoulinant de mièvreries sur le survivant. Depuis son tout premier rêve, il était passé par toutes les phases. Le dégoût, la tristesse, la colère et enfin la résignation et l'acceptation. Ce n'était au début qu'une simple attirance physique mais au fur et à mesure, il l'avait observé. Et il en voulait plus maintenant. Que tous les sourires d'Harry lui soient destinés et que brille dans ses yeux le même amour que celui qui brillait dans les siens. Mais tout cela n'était que rêve, Harry ne l'aimerait jamais et ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un petit bâtard arrogant. Enfin... il ne pouvait que remercier le fait d'avoir sa chambre de préfet. Il parcourut du regard la pièce au sol blanc bien décorée et chaleureuse. Il sortit de son grand lit deux places à baldaquin placé au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il était riche et privilégié, il avait au moins le loisir de se morfondre dans sa salle de bain !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

En premier lieu, surveiller l'ennemi ! Harry avait faussé compagnie à Hermione et Ron et se trouvait maintenant à la bibliothèque. Il avait suivi Malfoy et celui-ci planchait seul sur son devoir de potion, assis à une table. Il devait avoir abandonné ses deux gorilles, certainement parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se déplacer entre les bibliothèques. Harry s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait fait exactement comme dans le film qu'il avait regardé discrètement derrière l'Oncle Vernon une fois. Il l'avait suivit DISCRÈTEMENT en se cachant de statue en statue. Bon, il en avait peut-être fait tomber une, ou cinq, mais rien de bien flagrant. Le Serpentard n'avait rien vu. Et là, il attendait L'Occasion, la gazette du sorcier trouée à la place des yeux. Le Vert et argent se leva et se dirigea vers une des allées de la bibliothèque. Harry le suivit... du moins tenta de le suivre ; il se prit les pieds entre la table et la chaise et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Harry grimaça et pu constater que tout le monde dans la bibliothèque regardait dans sa direction. Heureusement pour lui, le Serpentard ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était vraiment concentré, le Serpy. Harry se releva prestement, ne manquant pas de bien racler la chaise au passage en ouvrant des yeux catastrophés par le bruit produit. Il courut, fit des sauts de bœufs serait plus juste, dans l'allée parallèle à celle de Malfoy. Il enleva une partie des livres et regarda a travers pour voir où se situait le Serpentard. Il était dos à lui, concentré dans un ouvrage. Harry fit lentement glisser sa baguette- il ne devait SURTOUT PAS faire de bruit ! - et la tendit entre les livres...

- Déshabillanis tot...  
- Harryyyy, lui susurra la voie suave de Ginny, qui s'était approchée et s'accrochait maintenant à lui comme à une bouée en minaudant ridiculement. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, mon sucre ?  
- Hmm...Ginny..., essaya de dire Harry la tête étouffée entre les deux seins généreux de la rousse, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire deux mot que les bras de la jeune fille s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et qu'elle posa, aspira, ses lèvres sur les sienne dans un baiser vorace. Harry écarquilla les yeux, sans réaction pendant quatre bonnes secondes. Il tenta un regard par le trou toujours présent dans l'étagère et croisa les yeux d'un gris foudroyant du Serpentard. Il y lut une tristesse sans nom, qui fut vite remplacée par un regard de pur dégoût et de haine à l'état brut. Le Serpentard dit haut et fort de sa voie traînante :

- Potter, épargne-nous la vue de deux limaces se faisant des mamours. Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût que ça...

Cette phrase avait été dite un peu plus bas et Harry y percevait une amertume qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre – ce n'est pas comme si avec la bouche de Ginny il aurait pu – le Serpentard avait tourné les talons.

Il reprit ses esprits et la repoussa sèchement. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur qui le laissa pantelant en revoyant le regard de Malfoy. Il avait envie de courir et de se justifier... justifier quoi au fait ? Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et jeta un regard noir à Ginny, qui le regardait bêtement, et s'en alla au pas de charge.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Depuis le début de la matinée, s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco ne pouvait que constater, c'était que Potter était bizarre et le suivait. C'était même une certitude. La question qu'il se posait était simple : pourquoi ?

Draco était présentement assis en train de faire son essai, ou du moins de faire semblant. Harry s'était placé à deux table de lui et il sentait son regard lui brûler la nuque. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre. Il se leva et se rendit dans l'allée en face de sa table, il le coincerait et lui demanderait quel était son problème. Il faisait semblant d'être absorbé dans un livre quand il entendit un grand fracas. Il se força à ne pas tourner la tête. Il entendit peu après un bruit étrange, comme s'il y avait un marathon d'hippogriffes. Derrière lui, il entendit quelques livres tomber et il comprit tout de suite qui était responsable. Alors qu'il allait se retourner et affronter l'inopportun, il entendit un mélange de voix suivi d'un gémissement étouffé. Il fit volte face et la vision qu'il eut lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Dans la bibliothèque d'en face, un trou avait été fait, et il avait un gros plan de la belette engloutissant la bouche de l'élu. Il était persuadé que tout le monde dans la bibliothèque avait entendu le craquement sinistre de son cœur qui se brisait. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux par milliers dans la poitrine.  
Il croisa le regard de Harry et une colère froide l'envahit, ainsi qu'un immense dégoût. Il cracha avec haine son venin, et s'enfuit avant que ses larmes ne coulent, slalomant à toute vitesse entre les tables de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il laissa sa tristesse dévaler ses joues et courut jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet.  
Il se jeta sur son lit en sanglotant sans retenue. Son père lui avait toujours dit que l'amour rendait faible et faisait mal. Mais une fois qu'il était là cet amour, que devait-il faire ? Il avait cru en voyant l'attitude étrange du Gryffondor qu'il l'int... serait-il possible qu'il connaisse ses sentiments ? C'est l'esprit mouvementé que Draco s'endormit sur son lit, roulé en boule.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Le lendemain, Harry ne vit pas Draco au petit-déjeuner. Bizarrement, cela le gêna et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer les portes de la grande salle. Toute la matinée, il tourna comme un lion en cage dans la salle commune. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à la petite peste et la toisait dès qu'elle faisait mine d'approcher.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron Weasley n'en pouvait plus. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.  
Premièrement, avec Hermione, rien n'allait plus. Sur le plan sexuel, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, elle était une vrai tigresse. Mais il s'était toujours sentit bête à ses côtés, comme si ce n'était pas sa place. Ils se disputaient souvent et il avait plus l'impression d'être avec un livre qu'autre chose. Et puis il y avait cette fille. Il faisait des rêves d'une sensualité bouleversante en compagnie d'une jeune femme à la peau chocolatée. Il ne voyait jamais son visage ni son corps mais, inexplicablement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. A son réveil, il se rappelait juste que le rêve était chaud, et de la peau chocolat.  
Pourtant, à Poudlard, le seul noir qu'il connaissait était Zabini. D'ailleurs c'était cocasse, mais celui-ci ressemblait énormément à une fille. Il avait les hanches étroites et une chute de reins qui faisait saliver filles et garçons. Il avait le visage fin et de beaux yeux en amande marrons clair et verts. Enfin Zabini n'était pas le sujet.  
Son problème était cette fille, il avait même un court instant, enfoncé dans la chaleur moite de Hermione, imaginé que c'était cette jolie noire qu'il prenait. En y repensant, elle ressemblait vraiment à Zabini, mais en fille – il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, un service trois pièce en plus et le compte y était – mais il n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer. Il avait honte de cet épisode et à la fin de leurs ébats, il avait eu du mal à regarder Hermione dans les yeux.  
Deuxièmement, Harry n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la salle pour une raison totalement inconnue. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que Ginny l'avait embrassé sans son consentement mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Non... le problème se situait autre part. Il héla Harry et lui demanda :

- Mon pote ! Je sais pas vraiment ce qui te tracasse mais tu sais, on est là pour ça !  
- C'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous raconter, mais tu connais Hermione et sa morale.  
- Ouais...ça c'est sûr ! Moi j'ai double ration de morale, tu te rappelle ?  
- Enfin tu vois c'est à propos de …  
- Malfoy ? Dès que tu fronces les sourcils et que tes oreilles rougissent, c'est de Malfoy qu'il s'agit...

- Eh oui mon pote !

Harry lui raconta alors brièvement son « auto-défi », auquel Ron adhéra tout de suite. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans les fauteuils de la salle commune et se mirent à comploter comme de vils Serpents.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Il essaya sa deuxième tentative dans l'après-midi. Cette fois, en présence de Ron et Hermione, qu'ils avaient mise au courant. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs quand Harry freina brusquement. Devant eux, Draco Malfoy était arrêté à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Harry retint sa respiration. Encore une fois avec lenteur, il sorti sa baguette. Ron regarda aux alentours pour vérifier si personne ne venait et Hermione grommela dans sa barbe que ce n'était pas sain.  
Harry se posta à environ 10 mètres de Draco, Ron et Hermione l'encadrant.

- Maaaalfoy ! Mais que fais-tu seul dans les couloirs ? Tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant loup ?  
- Potter... Que me vaut le déplaisir ? Le spectacle écœurant de quelqu'un t'embrassant m'a suffisamment retourné l'estomac pour que tu viennes ajouter encore à mes nausées en me montrant ta tête...

Harry sentit son sang chauffer dans ses veines. Il tendit sa baguette vers Draco Malfoy et là, tout se passa très vite. Alors que Harry prononçait le sort, il vit Zabini arriver par le couloir de droite sans les voir et se précipiter sur Malfoy.

- Draco, tu sauras jamais ce qui...

Blaise se prit le sort de plein fouet. Et il ne pu que ressentir... un froid intense l'envahir. Draco contempla ébahi son meilleur ami en tenue d'Adam. Harry regarda, horrifié et dépité, la scène. Encore une fois il avait raté son coup.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron avait toujours été un peu lent d'esprit, mais sur le coup son esprit était carrément arrêté. La chute de reins qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux était bien trop divine pour être humaine. Il pouvait imaginer la douce texture de la peau des deux globes charnus. Tout son hémisphère sud avait réagi, et la bosse qui apparut dans son pantalon ne passa inaperçue que pour Draco et Harry qui se confrontaient du regard, l'un avec hébétement et l'autre avec frustration. Avant même qu'il n'ai repris ses esprits, un coup de point se chargea de le faire à sa place.

- DIS MOI SI JE TE GÈNE, RONALD WEASLEY !

Hermione lui jeta un regard blessé et s'en fut au pas de charge. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de lui courir après. Il avait toujours le regard fixé sur Zabini qui s'était tourné pour regarder la scène, les mains posée avec pudeur sur ses parties intimes.

Celui -ci lui fit un regard coquin suivit d'un sourire lubrique et lui demanda:  
- La vue te plait, Weasley ?

Ron devint rouge coquelicot et s'en fut en grommelant dans sa barbe. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de mater Zabini comme ça, il n'était même pas gay. De baver sur ses jambes fines, ses hanches étroites, son ventre plat... MERDE ! Il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'une douche froide.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco Malfoy, toujours maître de lui même en toute circonstance, ne pouvait que confirmer qu'il y avait toujours un exception à une règle. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever la tête hébétée qu'il arborait. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Ce sort lui était destiné. Mais pourquoi Potter voudrait-il le voir nu ? Pour l'humilier ? Il avait donc vraiment découvert ses sentiments ? À cette idée, une bile amère lui envahit la gorge. Il jeta un regard plein de souffrance à Potter. Il avait tout fait pour ne plus être confronté à Potter. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait fait profil bas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes.  
Devant Potter, il était méprisant et hautain, mais tous les soirs dans son grand lit, il se remémorait la joute du jour et souffrait des méchancetés échangées. Le Gryffondor revenait toujours le titiller. En même temps, il en était heureux. Il avait une place dans le cœur du survivant, pas celle qu'il voulait mais une quand même. Il n'était pas qu'un élève parmi tant d'autre qui louaient celui-qui-a-survécu. Il envoya à Potter un regard d'une froideur insoutenable et tourna les talons dans un tourbillon de cape snapien en entraînant Blaise derrière lui, après avoir conjuré une cape qu'il lui mit dessus.

Voilaaaa ! Mon second chapitre qui je l'espère ne vous aura pas déçu(e)s...

RAR anonymes :

Inconnue : si tu repasses par là, merci du fond du cœur d'avoir laissé un petit mot... ça encourage beaucoup les auteurs débutants ! =D

Shannon : Merciiii ! J'espère que cette suite à été à hauteur de tes attentes ! =)


	3. Chapter 3- Actes graves et opportunité

Chaluuuut!

Voilà enfin le chapitre trcertains vous attendiez ^^ ...merci d'avoir attendu et a tous ceux fidèles a leurs postes! :D

huuum est ce que je n'oublie rien?

Ah oui! Tout les personnages sont a J. , sauf Draco! Bah oui comme on est marié, les droits d'auteur me reviennent!

...Non? On est même pas mariés?

Euh sisi j'ai notre contrat de mariage...! ( fouille partout) ah zut bon Ben comme je le retrouve pas EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT il lui appartient ! :P

D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce qu'il va subir!

Hum... Les RAR:

Angeleye: j'espère que la suite te plaira...bien que ce soit un chapitre plutôt triste! Mais l'humour reviendra...

Keykey: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!

Babou: Harry a blessé Draco et il n'a pas finit de le faire car de toute les manières sont but dans cette fic est tout sauf louable...il y aura forcément de la douleur! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre...

inconnue 4: je suis heureuse que tu attende ma fic avec impatience...j'espère que cette suite sera a hauteur de tes attentes! ^^

Shannon!: voici la suite! Contente que l'espionnage a deux balles de Harry t'ai

Plu...ce chapitre sera assez dur.. :/

Guest: Ben la voici! ^^

Pour ceux qui on des comptes je devrai vous avoir laissé un MP!

Bonne lecture

Emeric a Crasy Oba chan ma bêta que j'adore !

Chapitre 3 - Actes graves et opportunité ratée...

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'incident était passé. Hermione était installée à une table de la bibliothèque. Elle avait la tête plongée dans un bouquin dont elle n'avais pas déchiffré une seule ligne. Son couple battait de l'aile et cela n'était pas récent. Il ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et celui-ci était l'attirance physique. Elle avait toujours l'impression de l'ennuyer, presque autant qu'un journal télévisé devant un gamin de cinq ans. Elle l'évitait sans cesse, et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas l'impression de l'éviter tant que cela. Comme s'il n'envisageait même pas de se justifier. Et ce regard... vers Zabini. Elle avait remarqué qu'il agissait bizarrement à la vue de Zabini.

_Flashback :_

Hermione était en train d'attendre Ron dans la salle commune. Elle se remémorait leurs ébats de la veille. Ron avait eu une...hésitation. Pendant un cours instant, elle s'était sentie extérieure à l'acte. Puis il avait eu un redoublement de passion mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas. Enfin, pourquoi se stresser pour rien. Ron venait de descendre. Il lui marmonna un bonjour, en évitant son regard et les joues rouges comme ses cheveux. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, mais ne dit rien. Il n'était peut être pas du matin. Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il ne se jeta pas comme à son habitude sur la nourriture. Il trifouillait dans son assiette en jetant de temps à autres des regards peu discrets à la table des Serpentard. Elle chercha des yeux la personne qui attirait tant l'attention de son petit ami et tomba sur le beau métis. Il avait ses beaux yeux vert en amande plissés de manière coquine. Il avait toujours eu cette attitude, un peu provocatrice. Il portait des tenues moulantes mettant en valeurs sa belle chute de rein et son divin fessier. Et avec sa petite taille, il donnait une impression de fragilité provocatrice. Genre petite fille croqueuse d'hommes. Seulement lui, il était un mec aux traits féminins, mais un mec quand même. Et il était un croqueur d'hommes. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Zabini était gay. Il n s'en cachait pas et brisait des cœurs sans discontinuer. Pourtant il était surnommé «la vierge provocante» . Ceci était dû au fait que personne n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. On disait qu'il mettait ses atouts en valeurs juste pour dire, tu regardes mais tu touches pas. Les filles le craignaient car avec son joli minois peu d'hommes résistaient à son charme, même les prétendus hétéros. Mais elle ne pensait pas que Ron ait succombé à ses charmes. Zabini était à Serpentard, C'était bien assez tue-l'amour pour Ron ! Elle observait donc ce petit manège, assez dérangée par la fixation que faisait Ron sur le métis. Elle allait tout de même devoir surveiller ça!

Mais depuis cet épisode, c'était allé de mal en pis. Ron ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte mais il suivait le Serpentard des yeux et sursautait quand il surgissait au détour d'un couloir. Et la réaction qu'il avait eu ce jour là ne la trompait pas. Il avait lorgné le corps du mulâtre de haut en bas avec un air de pur adoration. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça !

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vis pas Théodore Nott se rapprocher. Elle entendit juste la chaise qu'il tirait pour s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Nott ?  
- Relax, Granger, je me demandait juste le pourquoi de cette tristesse dans ces beaux yeux noisette..., lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant, la regardant avec...inquiétude ?  
- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde ! cingla-t-elle sèchement.  
- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas tout garder pour soi, et quoi de mieux que de parler à un inconnu...  
- Tu es mon pire ennemi, il n'y a aucune raison que je me confie a toi !  
- Est ce que tu m'as vu une seule fois me moquer de toi ou te traiter de sang de bourbe? Tu me déçois Granger , je croyais que tu ne t'arrêtais pas qu'aux apparences. Je suis un Serpentard, et alors ? Tout le monde ne se range pas dans des petites boites...

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et tourna les talons. Laissant une Hermione un peu honteuse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Harry était ennuyé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait échoué. Et cela n'avait servit qu'a voir le cul de Zabini et briser le couple de ses meilleurs amis. Comment pourrait il enfin voir le cul... hum corps nu de Malfoy pour voir son hideuse imperfection ? ...Quidditch ! Bien sûr ! Après le sport, il y avait les vestiaire s! Il lui suffisait de rester après les autres... Malfoy, aristocrate de sa personne, se douchait toujours après les autres. Il ne se baignait pas avec les tout pleins de sueur !

Harry se rappela alors qu'il y avait un match Serdaigle-Serpentard prévu pour le lendemain après-midi. Il allait falloir qu'il peaufine bien son plan.

Il sortit de la salle commune et monta vers la tour d'astronomie, là il pourrait être seul et bien se concentrer. Alors qu'il atteignait le haut des escaliers, il aperçut devant lui un rideau qui couvrait l'entrée au sommet de la tour. Il était en velours vert et se balançait doucement. Il voulut le pousser mais un charme faisait que dès qu'on le touchait , il devenait aussi dur qu'un porte et impossible à ouvrir. Heureusement, Harry étant un sorcier très puissant, il déjoua le sort et ouvrit le rideau. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors a lui était magnifique. La petite pièce circulaire avait été réaménagée. Le sol était tapissé de couvertures et et de coussins argentés et verts, semés ça et là. Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce et un sort de chaleur maintenait la pièce à une douce température. Des livres étaient éparpillés au sol et dans un coin, roulé en boule au milieu des bouquins, quelqu'un dormait. Harry s'approcha lentement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il releva doucement la couverture vert émeraude que le couvrait et resta figé de stupeur. Il avait un Draco Malfoy endormi devant lui. Le visage légèrement orangé par la douce lumière. Sa bouche rouge cerise était entrouverte, laissant apercevoir des dents qui contrastait de part leur blancheur avec ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Il avait ses cheveux blonds, habituellement tirés, ébouriffés d'un façon tout à fait adorable. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa chemise entrouverte sur les quatre premiers boutons. Harry était subjugué. Il contemplait l'ange étendu sous lui avec un sorte de culte. Il sentit la température de la pièce augmenter d'un coup et ne put retenir le grognement rauque et animal qui sortit de sa bouche.

Draco bougea dans son sommeil, faisant s'ouvrir un peu plus sa chemise sur un petit téton rose pointé. Harry se pencha vers l'avant, hypnotisé par la petite boule de chair. Alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement Draco poussa un petit gémissement et haleta dans son sommeil, stoppant Harry dans sa progression. Le Serpentard avait les joues rougies et il faisait des petits bruits indécents qui mirent un feu brûlant en Harry. Il posa délicatement son doigt sur le téton rose qui le narguait, le pinçant délicatement. Draco gémit plus fort. Harry qui avait posé un genou entre les jambes du Serpentard sentit une dureté caractéristique y apparaître. Alors qu'il taquinait la petite pointe, il sentit le besoin de plus, il voulait y goûter. Il darda sa langue et s'abaissa jusqu'au morceau de chair tendu et toucha la pointe.

D'un coup, il happa la boule et la suça. Le Serpentard se cambra vers lui, appuyant son érection contre son genou et dans un demi sommeil, se frotta langoureusement dessus. Harry suçait avec appétit le téton. Il était dans un état second, inconscient du surréalisme de la situation. Il était entrain de sucer les tétons d'un Malfoy endormi qui se cambrait indécemment sur lui et qui frottait son sexe sur son genou. Il grogna avec force lorsqu'il sentit alors le bel éphèbe se raidir et jouir avec un gémissement incroyablement excitant. Harry recula alors brusquement, conscient de son acte. Il observa Malfoy, haletant, les joues rouges, les yeux clos et le tétons à l'air, luisant de salive. Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.  
DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco ouvrit les yeux essoufflé. Il c'était encore endormi dans la tour d'astronomie. Et il avait encore fait un rêve chaud avec Potter. Mais celui-ci était différent, il était tellement...réaliste. Il sentit ses joues redoubler en rougeur quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait joui sur lui. Il ressentait encre les frissons de son orgasme récent. Il avait chaud. Il ouvrit sa chemise pour se rafraîchir et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Il avait le téton mouillé de salive.

Quelqu'un était venu, l'avait vu dans cette position de faiblesse et en avait abusé. Et lui, pris dans son rêve érotique, avait gémit misérablement dans les bras de cette personne. Il sentit des larmes picoter au coin de ses yeux. Quelle décadence ! Un Malfoy ne pouvait être vu de la sorte. Et si cette personne allait tout raconter ? Il se releva rapidement, tout en se recomposant son masque de froideur. Il fit disparaître toutes les couvertures et tentures et quitta la pièce. Il découvrirait qui était cette personne et à coup sûr, il la ferait taire !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Arrivé devant la salle commune, il cracha le mot de passe à la grosse Dame et monta dans son dortoir sans même regarder qui était présent. Il se jeta dans son lit à baldaquin et referma les tentures d'un informulé. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

Il avait touché Malfoy !

Il se souvint de ses joue rougies et de ses lèvres tentantes. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui en sortit. La tension dans son jean était toujours très présente et il se retenait de se caresser. C'était Malfoy, putain ! Dire qu'il l'avait eu totalement à sa merci ! Il aurait pu, dû le déshabiller et avoir le cœur net quant à se qu'il voulait trouver. Mais encore une fois ce satané envoûtement l'avait eu. Car cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'aurait pas pu toucher Malfoy sans ensorcellement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il trouve le défaut. Mais comment faire sans être sous le maléfice. Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller son érection enfin calmée.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron allait mal. Il avait «cassé» avec Hermione. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème, leur couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment déjà. Le problème, c'était la raison. Il avait bavé sur le beau cul de Zabini. Et ça, c'était grave. Il se rappelait de sa chute de rein, de ses hanches étroites... Il étouffa un grognement. Il n'était même pas gay ! Mais les similitudes qu'il avait avec la métis de ses rêves le troublait énormément. Avant, il ne voyait jamais sa tête, seulement ses hanches bien dessinées. Maintenant, il refaisait toujours le même rêve, sauf qu'a la fin, elle se retournait et Zabini lui refaisait son regard coquin. Et voir son visage ne baissait pas sa tension, ça l'excitait davantage. Il se réveillait, la verge dure comme du bois ou les draps trempés de sa semence. Il mourait d'envie de revoir son corps nu, ses jambes galbées... Enfin, il ne savait plus trop ou il en était et cela le perturbait.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait le mulâtre, celui-ci lui faisait des œillades lubriques et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate et de perdre tous ses moyens. Ce qui le frustrait le plus était qu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinées, ou réservées. Tout le monde avait droit aux œillades de Zabini. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il n'essayait pas de comprendre pourquoi. Quand il le voyait agir comme un pute, il avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter. De le secouer et de l'empêcher d'avoir cette attitude dégradante.

Il secoua la tête et se leva du fauteuil ou il ruminait.

BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBBZB ZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZB ZBZBZ

Blaise Zabini marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il marchait de façon langoureuse en jetant des regards coquins à la ronde. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était maintenant une habitude. Qu'avait-il d'autre que son corps pour plaire de toutes les manières. Il avait toujours senti ces regards malsains sur lui, qui rêvaient de lui faire subir les pires outrages. De toute façon, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait de bien. On avait rarement vu de noir à Serpentard et il s'était toujours senti un peu étranger. Mais à l'adolescence, son corps avait mûri et était devenu pulpeux. Ses nouveaux attraits avait plus, ainsi que son visage androgyne. Mais, quelles que soient les personnes, filles ou garçons qui l'abordaient, aucune n'avait cherché à le connaître. A part Draco, mais celui ci l'avait d'office mis en garde : il voulait connaître le vrai Blaise, pas celui qui utilisait son corps divin pour se faire des amis.

Blaise avait toujours recherché de l'affection. Seulement, il n'avait reçu que des regards de convoitise et lourds de désir. Il avait alors conclu que le corps était une bonne arme de persuasion qu'il fallait utiliser pour obtenir ses «amis». Paradoxalement, le vert et argent était toujours vierge. Ce qui faisait une foule de mecs qui n'attendaient que le jour où il offrirait enfin sa virginité. Il s'était toujours dit que peut-être un jour, une personne qui l'aimerait pour lui prendrait cette petite part d'innocence qui lui restait. Mais maintenant, il n'y croyait plus, personne ne cherchait à connaître Blaise Zabini, c'était comme ça et c'est tout.

Il continua à marcher jusqu'à atteindre un couloir peu fréquenté. Il adorait venir ici, il laissait alors tomber son masque enjôleur. Il s'adossa au mur, la tête vers l'arrière, un pied replié sur le mur. Il rêvassait depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Weasley qui s'était arrêté dans sa progression. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Blaise lui adressa un sourire charmeur et lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux. Il vit le rouquin rougir.

- Oh, mais c'est que c'est le petit Weasley. Je te manquais mon cœur ?

Ron serra les poings.

- Tu veux revoir mon joli petit c...

Ron venait de le plaquer contre le mur brutalement.

- ARRÊTE !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Les doigts du roux se crispèrent sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu dois toujours faire ça ?

Le rouge et or vibrait de colère. Il lui serrait les bras tellement fort que malgré son métissage, il aurait certainement des marques rouges sur les bras.  
- Quel est le problème, mon chou ?

Ron le tira vers lui pour le replaquer plus violemment contre le mur. Ils était tellement près l'un de l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle se mêler. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et, toute sa colère envolée d'un coup, lui souffla:  
- Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de te comporter comme ça? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

Blaise le regardait, stupéfait, pas sur de comprendre ce que Weasley lui disait. Que voulait il dire par là? Il reprit contenance et lui lança un regard venimeux :

- Qu'est ce que t'en à foutre de ce que je fais de mon corps?! Tu es le premier à baver quand je l'exhibe... Fais pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de qui je suis.

Le serpentard le repoussa sèchement, et lui tourna le dos, partant d'un pas rapide.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Le Serpentard avait une attitude qui le gênait trop. Le voir se comporter comme une catin de premier choix le dérangeait. Cela lui donnait envie de le secouer comme un prunier afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ce que il avait pratiquement fait. Il venait d'avoir la plus longue «discussion» de sa vie avec le Serpentard, et il lui avait crié dessus pratiquement tout du long. Il avait eu une mauvaise réaction. Il n'était pas sensé réagir comme ça. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Au fond de lui, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Peut être que, malgré les apparences, ses mots auraient un impact sur le vert. Il partit dans la direction inverse à celle prise par Zabini, il n'était pas encore près à le revoir. Il avait à peine fait cinquante mètres qu'il trouva étalés sur le sol un paquet de livre. Étonné, il les ramassa et rejoint sa salle commune.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione quittait son sanctuaire, la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres. Elle avait un devoir de potions et, avec ses problèmes sentimentaux, elle avait pris du retard dessus. Alors qu'elle passait à proximité d'un couloir elle entendit :

- … je te manquais mon cœur ?

Elle se rapprocha et ce qu'elle vit lui broya le cœur. Au milieu du couloir, Ron plaquait Zabini sur le mur, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsque furtivement, l'idée qu'ils allait bien ensemble la traversa, l'un petit et foncé, l'autre grand et pale. Ses livres lui échappèrent des mains et elle fit volte face, le cœur en miettes.

Huhum! Vous partez ou la?!Ma review pour avoir votre avis! merci! :D je j'ai d'autant plus besoin de vos avis que ce chapitre est assez ...dur!

Gros bisous a dans deux dimanche !


	4. Chapitre 4- Le vestiaire

Salut a tous et a toutes, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez écrites, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

Disclaimer : ... (Dis le !) ... Tout..appartiens a m...m...J. .

RAR :

Minnie Mouse : je suis contente que tu ai accroché, j'espère que tu ne va pas décrocher alors..voici la suite ! =D

Angeleye : ta review était jour simplement magnifique! Jai carrément buggé derrière mon é sais pas si j'arrive à te faire comprendre à combien elle m'a touché mais je te remercie. j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Bisous

Shannon :ma chère lectrice assidue ^^, je suis heureuses de voir que tu me suis toujours et que tu sois fidèle à cette fic chapitre par chapitre. Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et vous ci le chapitres quatre que tu attendais tant.

Voila mon chapitre 4 qui je l'espère ne vous décevra pas...

Chapitre 4 : les vestiaires.

Draco Malfoy 'avait jamais eu une attitude aussi peu «malfoyenne». Il scrutait chaque élève qu'il croisait. S'attendant à tout instant, à ce qu'on lui fasse un regard narquois ou un sourire louche. Il s'attendait au début à ce qu'en rentrant dans la grande salle, tout le monde sache. Mais non. Rien. Silence radio.

Il avait beau observer, personne n'avait changé de comportement à son égard. C'est à dire, tout le monde était terrorisé toujours par lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce fait.

Depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, il avait été considéré comme le fils à Lucius Malfoy, ont l'approchait par intérêt ou on le fuyait par peur. Le seul qui n'avait jamais fait un seul des deux, c'était LUI. Il l'avait approché mais complètement à l'inverse. Et ils s'étaient haïs. Et cette petite guerre entre eux était le salut de Draco. Et il avait fini par tomber amoureux.

Le Serpentard s'inquiétait, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le responsable et l'histoire pouvait éclater à tout moment. Il devait surtout arrêter de penser à cela pour le moment, il jouait l'après-midi même contre les Serdaigle. Il avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPH

La situation était problématique. Harry pensait. Couché sur son lit. Il pensait à Draco, à son téton, à Draco et son téton, au téton de Draco et son propriétaire... En bref, il repensait à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il avait passé la nuit à rêver des tétons de Malfoy. Il faisait carrément une fixation dessus. Le sortilège avait fait des sienne. Voila qu'il se mettait à faire des fixations sur d'autres parties du corps de Malfoy. Il lui suffisait des penser à ses tétons, à son cul, à la cambrure de ses reins... Il étouffa un grognement sourd dans son oreiller. Voila qu'il recommençait à s'exciter sur le Serpentard.

Si Harry réfléchissait aux bonnes choses, il se serait rendu compte que sa théorie était complètement nulle. Comment voir l'imperfection de quelqu'un pourrait empêcher l'attirance physique qu'on éprouvait pour cette personne? De même, pourquoi diable Malfoy ne pourrait il pas être parfait?

Malheureusement, Harry n'essayait même pas de se poser ces questions. Au fond de lui, elles subsistaient pourtant ces questions, mais les soulever, ce serait aussi soulever trop de choses..._beaucoup_ trop choses. Il se redressa soudain brusquement sur son lit, le match de quidditch était pour ce soir! Son plan était simple, se faufiler dans les vestiaires, regarder Malfoy sous la douche avec avidi...hum... attention et prendre quelques clichés. Comme ça il pourrait regarder attentivement après les photos et les passer au peigne fin.

Il se leva et parti à la recherche de Colin CRIVEY, vu comment celui-ci l'adorait, il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour lui emprunter son appareil.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HG

Hermione Granger s'était mal comporté. Elle ne pouvait qu'en convenir. Depuis la petite discussion quelle avait eu avec Nott, il prenait un malin plaisir à lui jeter des regards de victime bafouée. En soit, il avait raison de l'être, pourtant son comportement l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait d'autres chat à fouetter, comme Ron et Zabini, mais se remémorer la scène qu'elle avait surpris et croiser le regard blessé de Nott, lui faisait aussi mal. Il était le seul à s'intéresser un temps soit peu à son mal être. Harry était trop obnubilé par Malfoy pour s'occuper de son histoire d'amour branlante. Au niveau sentiment, elle ne savait plus trop ou elle en était. Elle poussa un soupir, et récupéra son sac, posé sous sa chaise. Le seul endroit ou elle se sentait apaisée était la bibliothèque et voila que même maintenant ses idées noires l'y rattrapaient. Alors qu'elle remontait les couloirs de pierre de Poudlard a tête basse, elle rentra droit dans quelque chose de dur. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur ce qui semblait être une personne. La tête dans son cou. Une délicieuse odeur, un peu musquée et virile en émanait, elle eu l'envie d'enfoncer son nez dans la douce chaleur de ce cou et de sentir à plein nez ans jamais s'arrêter. Elle repris ses esprit quand une voix rauque et chaude lui susurra à l'oreille :

C'est ce qu'on appelle du rentre dedans, Granger...Pas que cela me dérange.

Elle se recula précipitamment pour croiser le regard rieur et les beaux yeux noisettes de nul autre que Nott. Il avait ses cheveux noir ébène un peu dérangés. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement devant son regard de braise et retint son envie de ramener la mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur le front. Elle avait chaud, et l'émoi qu'elle ressentait à être ainsi à califourchon sur lui, maintenant assise sur ses hanches, la troublait . Il se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, comme inconscient à leur environnement. Il détaillait chacun, les traits harmonieux de l'autre. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se redressa sur ses coudes, rapprochant par la même occasion son visage du sien. Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa bouche et déglutit. Elle fixa les lèvres tentatrices. Les lèvres sèches, elle les humecta. Et ce fut le signal. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit immédiatement. Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, assoiffées l'une de l'autre. Comme deux nomades dans un désert. Hermione ne se retenait plus, ce baiser allumait en elle un brasier qui lui brulait les entrailles. Dans un position somme toute assez inconfortable, Théo la fit rouler sous lui, sans cesser de découvrir l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il lâcha ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, pour aller fourrager ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés et il déposa pleins de petits baisers papillons dans son cou. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un état second. Il mordilla une zone érogène ce qui la laissa faible, abandonnée sur le sol, les cheveux autour de sa tête comme une couronne de gloire. Machinalement elle écartât ses jambes, et il se glissa entre elles, appuyant son entrejambe bien dure sur la sienne. Hermione avait perdue toute pudeur. Ou était passé le rat de bibliothèque? la jeune fille que avait attendu un an avant de coucher avec Ron? Oubliée. Entre les bras de cette homme qui lui enflammait les sens, elle s'oubliait. Pourquoi lui? Peut être ses yeux noisettes ensorceleurs ou alors son corps divin et brûlant... En tout cas dans ses bras, sa chaleur, leur entrejambes se frottant avec perdition, elle était bien, elle était à sa place. Elle vit une ombre passer avant qu'une main n'attrape les cheveux noirs de Nott et le tire avec une brutalité sans précédent vers l'arrière.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPH

Harry était dans les gradins. Il regardait pour le bien de sa mission, bien sur, l'attrapeur des Serpentard qui se déplaçait avec agilité dans le ciel. Il y avait sa croupe rebondie posée sur le balais, le creux de ses reins cambré de manière a ce que ses fesse remontent sur le balais. Huuum... le serpentard assis de cette manière sur lui, de cette manière sur SON manche...

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! Ce sortilège le rendait vraiment vraiment fou! Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions salace par la descente en piqué de Malfoy. Il devait sans doute avoir trouvé le vif. Il était tellement sexy avec ses sourcils aristocratiques froncés par la concentration. Talonné par l'attrapeur des Serdaigle. Il avait les joues rougies par l'effort. Peut être qu'elles rougissaient aussi pour _d'autres_efforts...

Harry décida de ne plus s'arrêter sur ses réactions et pensées bizarres. Elles étaient de toutes manières occasionnées par le maléfice. Il ressentait une gène à les accepter, mais ces pensées et envies étaient tellement _excitantes_... Et puis il y avait deux types de pensée: celles sur le plan sexuel, où il voulait le prendre et le baiser contre un mur, s'enfoncer dans son étroitesse, ou lui _faire l'amour_ dans un lit..., et celles justement, gênantes, un peu comme s'il avait bu du filtre d'amour. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller le matin et de se demander, a quoi ressemblerait un Draco tiré du lit, de son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges de gêne sous son regard plein de tendresse. Il lui arrivait de se demander ce que ça ferait. Aller en cours avec lui, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser devant tout le monde... Il se posait aussi des questions, sa couleurs préférée, ses habitudes alimentaires. C'est petites choses qu'on voulait savoir sur la personne qu'on _aimait. _C'était ces pensées la qui le gênaient. C'est vrai que c'était à cause du sortilège mais... elles gênaient quand même.

Il entendit l'acclamation de la foule, que le tira de nouveau de ses pensées. Malfoy venait d'attraper le vif et le tenait dans son poing victorieux. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il couru à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'au vestiaires. Là, il se cacha dans une des toilettes qu'il ferma à clé. Il attendit à peine dix minutes pour entendre les joueurs de Serpentard rentrer. Une forte odeur de sueur acre monta dans l'air et lui pétrifia les narines. Harry respira le moins possible, malheureusement pour lui, l'odeur était tenace. Alors que les douches s'allumait et laissaient échapper une senteur de gel douche, il entendit le bruit tout à fait reconnaissable d'un pet. Il se figeât.

Oh! Crabbe! Si ta envie de prouter tu vas dans les toilettes! Gros porc!

Haha! Ouais ta raison, s'esclaffa bruyamment ce dernier.

Et là, Harry se mit à prier tous les saint qu'il connaissait, Merlin, Morgan et même le petit chaperon rouge y passa. Mais rien y fit, le Serpentard entra dans la toilette voisine à la sienne. Le bruit caractéristique d'une merde qui tombe résonna dans la cuvette des WC adjacents. Harry étouffa un gémissement et mit sa main devant son nez et sa bouche de peur de rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé. L'odeur était...nauséabonde, horrible. Il avait juste envie de pleurer. Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air. Toute en se disant qu'il devait résister, il se demanda dans quelle merde avait il bien pu se fourrer. La tare de Malfoy avait intérêt à en valoir la chandelle! Après ce qui lui sembla être un siècle Crabbe sortit enfin des toilettes laissant derrière lui une odeur massacrante et un Harry verdâtre. Pendant tout ce temps, les autres joueurs se douchait et blaguaient en commentant le match. Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol pleurant son malheur. Deux Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas avaient décidé de faire un concours du plus gros pet, et s'amusaient à péter de toute leur force, rajoutant à l'odeur horrifiante de la scelle de Crabbe. Plus d'une fois il se retint de se jeter sur la porte et l'ouvrir pour s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, il était un gryffondor et dans sa maison, on ne reculait pas devant l'adversité. Son calvaire prit fin au bout d'une heure. Il attendit encore dix minutes avant qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir délicatement.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco pénétra dans les vestiaires abandonnés par ses camarades. Un forte odeur attaqua directement ses narines délicates. Il fronça son petit nez et d'un sort nettoya intégralement la salle. Il secoua la tête avec dégoût. Comment des Serpentard pouvaient ils être aussi sales. Il posa ses affaires sur le banc qu'il avait préalablement changé en un banc propre et en bon état. Il avait pris l'habitude le temps de se doucher de changer les vestiaires en une salle de bain design et spacieuse, bien éclairée et parfumée. Il était en train de penser à Harry. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il rêvait qu'un jour le Gryffondor l'aime en retour. Mais tout cela n'était que rêve. Ils étaient pires ennemis et jamais Potter ne se douterais de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs c'était mieux ainsi, si Potter le savait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Potter soit intéressé par lui. Depuis quelque temps, le rouge et or le scrutait. Il avait donc en permanence ses oreilles et ses joues délicatement rougies par la gêne et le froid. Il commença à enlever sa tenue de quidditch, toujours dans ses pensées, avec lenteur. Avec une sensualité toute innocente, il arqua son dos pour faire glisser le manteau de ses épaules. Il était dos aux toilettes inconscient du regard indécent qui se promenait sur son dos blanc. Il descendit enfin son boxer noir qui tranchait avec sa peau et qui dévoila ses jolies fesse rebondies. Il cru entendre un son étouffé et se retourna vivement. Il fouilla des yeux la salle, mais celle ci était vide de toute présence. Il était toujours un peu paranoïaque quand il se baignait seul. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rendit rapidement dans a douche.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPH

Harry n'avait rien perdu du déshabillage indécent de Draco. Il avait vu apparaître de sous le boxer noir, le cul ferme de Malfoy et le sort avait fait effet. Il avait du retenir avec force le grognement animal et bestial qu'il avait lâché. Le blond avait un dos et des fesses d'une blancheur immaculée. Rien ne tranchait sur sa jolie peau et il était parfaitement proportionné. Il avait des hanches étroite et superbement dessinée. Il le vit se diriger vers la cabine de douche toujours de dos à lui. Si l'imperfection n'était pas derrière, elle était devant. Il quitta discrètement la toilette avec lequel il avait vécu les pires instants de sa vie. Et se dirigeât vers les douches. Il stoppa dans son élan quand il entendit un halètement. Il s'appuya contre le mur et tendit sa tête de l'autre côté il eu alors une vision idyllique: Malfoy, de dos, avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes écartés, ses fesses remontées et rougies par l'eau brûlante, et sa main allait et venait devant lui. Il se masturbait avec abandon dans la douche. Il ne voyait pas très clair car de la buée recouvrait ses lunettes, mais son imagination avait fait le reste. Il sentit son sexe gonfler dans son pantalon. Il devait résister au sortilège. Il devait résister à l'envie de plaquer son érection contre les fesse de Malfoy. Il devait résister contre l'envie de se frotter comme une bête en chaleur sur lui jusqu'à la jouissance. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer quand il entendit.

Haaarrryyyyyy~!

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! mouhahahahahahaha je rêvai de faire ma sadique! J'en rêvais! Nyark!

voila donc si j'ai pas assez de review, mouhahahahaha vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Et si j'en ai plein je posterai le plus rapidement possible. Donc sur ce chantage odieux, je vous quitte !


	5. Chapter 5 -Un amoureux lubrique, une

Salut à toutes et à tous! LE CHAPITRE 5 avec une petite avancée entre … et …. =)

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement pas à moi, OK je l'avoue... Tout appartiens à J.K Rowling.

**RaR:**

**Shanon**: Shanooon! J'ai été tellement contente de voir que tu étais ma première rewieweuse du chapitre précédent! Je me mordais les doigts de ne pas pouvoir te répondre tout de suiite!

Je suis vraiment heureuse de te plaire toujours autant... Mais hum range moi donc ce couteau qui pointe dangereusement vers ma gorge. On pourrait...euh... dialoguer? XD

**Dom**: Haha! Et il n'a pas fini de fourmiller (je l'espère! ;) ) ce chapitre est pour le moment mon préféré et j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi!

**Keikey**: Maintenant que tu le dis! Enfait c'est moi qui est été trop bête j'avais totalement zappé qu'il était sorcier et qu'il aurait pu se boucher le nez XD... Pour la syntaxe, en fait j'ai posté depuis ma tablette et elle ne fait pas les tirets de la même manière, elle fait des points ^^ donc après le doc manager à du mal à reconvertir... du coup maintenant j'utiliserais mon PC pour poster ! Merci de me l'avoir dit.

**Liza****:** Et oui sadique! J'en ai trop souffert de part les auteurs que je suivait ^^ donc je fais de même et cette fin aussi est extrêmement sadique... Je voudrais bien plus de rewiews malheureusement c'est la crise! XD

Dooonc je dédie ce chapitre à **Shanon** ma première rewieweuse et qui est toujours la fidèle à cette fic ( je t'adooore!)... Applaudissez la s'il vous plaît! =D

Et je poste ce chapitre avec un tout petit peu d'avance pour **Dom** qui m'a écris une jolie rewiews ou elle voulait une suite un peu en avance...

Je tiens à faire remarquer que plus il y a de rewiews plus on a envie d'écrire et plus on poste tôt! Vous savez ce quil vous reste à faire... A bon entendeur, salut!

Ah oui! Draco commence à être un peu OOC... Il reste quand même assez lui même...

Enfin un gros gros gros gros gros merci à ma bêta d'amour Crasy- oba chan...( y a que moi qui rajoute le oba hein!)... Je t'adore!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 5 : Un amoureux lubrique, une dispute et un amour naissant...**

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWR

Nul ne pouvait imaginer la haine incommensurable de Ron Weasley quand il tomba sur la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Nott était couché au sol, sur Hermione. Ils se frottaient comme des chiens en chaleur. Une bouffée de colère l'embrassa et ni une ni deux, il empoigna férocement les cheveux de jais et il tira dessus de toute ses forces.

- Va te faire foutre ! Enfoiré ! Que je sache Hermione est toujours ma copine !

Hermione, toujours au sol, fit la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Elle attrapa les mains qui tenait les jolies mèches noires et y planta ses ongles.

- Arrête Ron ! Lâche-le ! Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi qui l'ait embrassé !

- Ah bon! Et qu'est ce que sa langue foutait dans ta bouche ! Elle est venue toute seule !

Le rouquins était rouge de colère. Il avait lâché Nott qui se relevait et s'était mis face à Hermione. Il se retint de lui foutre une baffe. Elle ne niait même pas. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui dise que Nott s'était jeté sur elle. Mais non. Il se rapprocha, menaçant, mais Nott se glissa entre eux en tirant Hermione derrière lui. Ils se regardaient en chien faïence. La tension dans l'air était lourde, Hermione avait les mains crispées sur les épaules de Théo et celui ci la maintenait d'une main de fer derrière lui.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle Weasley, siffla-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Blaise que tu mates.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ronichou ?

Blaise Zabini venait d'apparaître au détour du couloir. Il portait un pantalon en cuir outrageusement collant qui moulait chaque muscle de ses jambes galbées. Ron rougit malgré lui et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard.

- Ose dire que ce que je dis est faux, dit Nott en lui jetant un regard lourd de mépris.

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione qui était désemparée. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire et il la tira dans la direction opposée au roux, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Blaise. Il les regarda s'éloigner, hagard. Il l'avait perdue pour de bon cette fois. Il avait été bête. Il jeta un regard haineux vers Zabini qui le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Il eu un rictus dégoûté.

- Tu peux être fier de toi ! lui cracha-t-il avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ

Blaise regarda la haute silhouette s'éloigner. Il ne l'aurait jamais...

Depuis que le roux lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de se comporter comme ça, il l'avait observé et avait réfléchi à ses propos. Le matin, il l'avait regardé se goinfrer dans la grande salle. S'esclaffer la bouche pleine et les yeux brillant de bonheur se jeter à nouveau sur la nourriture. Et il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Était-il possible de tomber sous le charme en trois jours ?

Blaise répondrait que tout dépendait de l'état émotionnel de la personne. Il avait eu besoin de cette remarque. Peut être que Weasley l'avait lâchée sans s'en soucier. Mais il préférait se dire que la lueur féroce qui brillait dans ses yeux alors était vraie. Quelqu'un avait essayer de voir qui il était. Il s'était intéressé à qui il était, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Et Blaise avait eu envie de lui montrer. Le vrai Blaise. Celui que Draco et Théo connaissaient.

Il... il pleurait ? Il porta lentement la main à ses joues et sentit une douce humidité. Il se laissa glisser au sol. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa libre au cours au sanglots déchirants qu'il avait toujours gardé au fond de lui. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol. Il pleurait pour les regards lourds et les mots salaces. Pour ceux qui ne le voyait pas, les faux amis intéressés. Et il pleurait aussi pour son attitude devenue naturelle au fil du temps. Cette attitude qui était son arme, faible mais arme quand même.

Il ne regrettait quand même pas totalement son geste. Il savait que Théo aimait Hermione alors pour aider Théo, quoi de mieux que de séparer le couple en usant de ses charmes. Il le faisait si bien, pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais Théo avait toujours été là pour lui et il l'avait toujours vu. Théo lui donnait de l'affection tout comme Draco. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits et à l'époque le physique importait peu, ils était rapidement devenus inséparables. Dans les soirées mondaines de sang-purs, ils se retrouvaient et au fil des années leur amitié était devenue du roc.

Mais dans l'histoire, c'était lui qui passait pour le méchant. Il _était _le méchant. Théo avait une excuse, à l'amour comme à la guerre. Mais lui dans tout ça... Il était la petite catin, voleuse d'homme et briseuse de couple. Il perdait par la même occasion la seule personne autre que ses proches amis qui lui avait dit «stop». Cet être qu'il avait toujours trouvé inintéressant à souhait. Un Gryffondor au grand cœur.

Il avait espéré que le roux continue a essayer de creuser sa carapace. Il n'aurait pas eu à creuser beaucoup. Il avait attendu toute sa vie une personne qui lui dirait «arrête...» Et il lui aurait tout dit, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde...

Il sentit une paire de bras le serrer fort contre un torse chaud et SA voix à lui, lui chuchoter des excuses. Il releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur ses beaux yeux bleus. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Je ne voulais pas accepter le fait que Hermione m'ait trompé et tu étais le bouc émissaire parfait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je réagis comme ça quand je te vois. Je suis désolé Blaise.

Blaise... Il avait dit son prénom. La seule chose que réussi à se dire Blaise fut, encore et toujours. Il voulait réentendre son prénom dans cette magnifique bouche. Il voulait que ces beaux yeux bleus le regardent toujours ainsi, avec cette tendresse. Avant de s'endormir sous le poids des émotions, il entendit Ron lui souffler.

- Je veux te connaître. Toi, le vrai... Celui que personne n'a jamais rencontré, montre-le moi...

Il hocha faiblement la tête et s'endormit dans la chaleur bienfaitrice des bras puissants.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Il avait marché jusqu'à atteindre les portes de sa salle commune sans se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Hermione. Il la regarda, incertain de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle le regardait, perdue. Elle était tellement mignonne, les joues rougies, il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là. Il l'attira tout contre lui et lui murmura des mots réconfortants. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur son torse et pousser légèrement. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux humides.

- Je ne sais pas à quel moment nos relations ont changé, Théo...

Théo sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses paumes de mains devinrent moites. Elle était toujours dans ses bras et elle le regardait dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de me confier à toi, et je t'...

- Moi aussi Hermione, je t'...

- Laisse moi finir... Je t'apprécie énormément. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé, je n'était pas dans mon état normal. Malgré tous nos antécédents et ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit des amis. Je comprendrais si tu refuse parce que je t'ai utilisé contre Ron.

Théodore Nott aurait pu jurer avoir entendu son cœur se briser dans le couloir désert des cachots. Il retint les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les larmes brûlantes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Il se retint de sangloter et lui chuchota :

- Je serais heureux d'être ton... ami.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque douloureux. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras, avec un désespoir que Hermione ne perçu pas. Ou du moins fit elle peut être semblant de ne pas percevoir. Il recula en évitant son regard. Puis sur un faible «À demain.», il rentra dans sa salle commune.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHG

Hermione Granger errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle l'avait fait souffrir. En soit sa réaction était normale, elle venait tout juste de perdre son copain. Et entrer en relation alors que rien n'était au clair avec son copain n'était pas correct. Mais Théo l'aimait. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux marrons quand elle croisait son regard. Ses yeux caressants et son regard chaleureux. Il avait voulu le lui dire. Elle l'avait vu.

Depuis combien de temps occupait-elle ses pensées ? Aurait-elle dû répondre à ses sentiments alors qu'elle aurait fini par le blesser à la longue ?

Elle ne savait pas aimer c'était un fait. Elle était une encyclopédie vivante qui ennuyait les hommes dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Alors, elle lui avait proposé une alternative, l'amitié. Mais être amis impliquait aussi une part de problèmes. Elle aurait certainement du mal à le faire accepter à Harry. Et avec Ron, ce serait pire. Ils allaient devoir parler à cœur ouvert et tout mettre à plat. Depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient tous éloignés. Chacun occupé par ses problèmes de cœur.

Harry était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans son obsession malsaine de Malfoy et Ron et elle se déchiraient. Ron refoulait son homosexualité et l'attirance qu'il avait pour Zabini. Et elle se sentait attirée par un autre homme que son petit ami. Un homme qui réveillait des choses enfouies au fond d'elle même. Qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle mourait d'envie de comprendre. Il semblait intéressé par elle. Mais il ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas la copine accroc au sexe comme il devait le croire après ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle avait fait des efforts pour Ron, quand elle avait vu que son couple ne tenait plus que par ça.

Mais elle préférait de loin lire un livre que coucher avec un homme. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'attrait que tout le monde trouvait au sexe. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais ça n'avait rien de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les arlequins sorcier avec images animés, ou les femmes atteignaient le summum de la volupté. Pourtant dans ses bras, elle avait aimé. Elle avait senti son corps s'embraser sous son toucher brûlant. Elle avait senti, et elle en rougissait encore de honte, l'humidité envahir sa petite culotte et la fièvre du plaisir lui était monté à la tête.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle avait envie de courir afin de ressentir de nouveau toutes ses choses. Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle était troublée, séduite et curieuse de tout ce qui pourrait se passer.

Théo...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se glaça d'effroi. Il était repéré?! Alors qu'il commençait à reculer, il vit Malfoy se tendre et jouir dans un cri étranglé tout en répétant Harry dans une litanie.

- Je t'aime tellement...

Il avait mal entendu. Malfoy, l'aimait._ Il l'aimait_. Il L'AIMAIT !

Comment réagir à ça ? Malfoy venait de se masturber en pensant à lui et de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Enfin pas vraiment mais... Il se sentait tout drôle. Il avait envie de danser, sauter et embrasser la bombe sexuelle qui avait repris sa douche. Il était tellement sur son nuage qu'il quitta les vestiaires. Il avait oublié la raison de sa venue...

Il se précipita vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là, comme dans un film, il se jeta dans l'herbe en rigolant niaisement. Il fit apparaître des fleurs et les jeta autour de lui en tournoyant. Il riait et souriait bêtement tout seul en se roulant au sol. Au bout d'un moment, sa mâchoire lui fit tellement mal qu'il s'allongea dans l'herbe, reprenant son sérieux. Malfoy l'aimait. Il se sentait comme une midinette à qui sont premier amour lui dit qu'il l'aime aussi. Ses sentiments étaient récip... Horreur ! Le sortilège était de retour ! Plus vil et compliqué qu'avant. Maintenant il impliquait ses sentiments !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait totalement oublié d'observer son imperfection. Comment avait-il bien pu oublier ce pourquoi il était là ? Il avait pourtant bien observé. Il pourrait vous décrire avec précision la courbe de ses hanches, bien étroites, tout comme chaque jeu de la lumière sur ses fesses blanches. Il pouvait en tout cas assurer une chose ELLE n'était pas derrière. Son corps vu de dos était tout simplement parfait... D'une blancheur irréelle, rougi par l'eau. Ses long cheveux mouillés, il se sentit durcir à nouveau.

_Malfoy l'aimait. _

Il l'aimait ! Il pouvait utiliser ça pour parvenir à ses fins. Qui pouvait avoir plus de chance de connaître votre pire imperfection que la personne que vous aimez ou _celle avec qui vous sortez..._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco sorti de sous la douche. Il s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse verte émeraude. Comme ses yeux. Tout le ramenait à lui. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Il se dirigea vers ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement. Il traversait la pelouse en direction du château quand il aperçu l'objet de tout ses songes. Il effectuait des mouvements bizarres, un peu comme s'il était attaqué par des bêtes invisibles. Il se roulait dans l'herbe et batifolait comme un enfant.

Draco eu un sourire attendri. Il aurait pu donner le manoir Malfoy pour se rouler avec lui ainsi dans la verdure et s'amuser en sa compagnie. Puis l'embrasser, couché sur lui dans le doux gazon. Mais tout ça, il ne l'aurait jamais. Il n'était pas Draco, il était Malfoy, le sarcastique Serpentard. Et c'était là toute la différence.

Là ou Malfoy était arrogant, hautain sûr de lui, Draco était timide et plutôt réservé. De même, il était considéré comme un bourreau des cœurs et une bête de sexe alors qu'il était encore puceau et bien décidé à «s'offrir» par amour, bien que ce soit un peu niais.

Comment pouvait-il alors donner cette image de lui? C'était simple. Il avait été éduqué comme ça. Dans l'aristocratie, il n'y avait pas de place pour la timidité et la faiblesse. Les nobles étaient sans pitié entre eux et tout était bon pour le scandale. Il fallait donc, pour éviter ça, ériger des barrières et ne jamais montrer qui on était. C'était un monde fait de masques, ou tout le monde surveillait tout le monde.

Harry l'avait-il même déjà vu comme un humain? Autrement que comme il le montrait. De même que Draco et Malfoy, Harry et Potter étaient différents. Potter était rien que pour lui. C'était son pire ennemi. Celui qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main et avec qui il se battait à une époque au détour des couloirs. Et Harry, il appartenait à Weasley, à Granger. C'était celui qui avait un sourire éclatant. Qui était toujours positif. Celui qu'il regardait de loin et qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais. Celui qu'il voyait dans ses rêves et qui occupait ses pensées.

Il imaginait parfois lui et Harry devenant amis, puis petits amis. Mais comme après tout rêve, le retour à la réalité était dur. Un pique suffisait à lui remettre les pieds sur terre, et il reprenait alors son masque de froideur.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur de Voldemort, et reprit sa marche, détournant ses yeux du spectacle adorable qu'offrait l'homme qu'il aimait. Si seulement il savait...

BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ BZBZBZBZBZBZBZ

Blaise se réveilla doucement. Il était bien au chaud. Confortablement installé dans des bras musclés et chauds. MUSCLÉS et CHAUDS ? Il releva la tête tellement rapidement qu'il manqua de se donner un torticolis. Il croisa alors les deux lagons turquoise de Ron qui le regardait avec un certain amusement mêlé de tendresse.

Blaise ne savait comment réagir alors il continua à fixer le roux. Sa mâchoire virile et ses lèvres pulpeuses retroussées qui laissaient apercevoir ses dents blanches. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Blaise était allongé de tout son long sur son torse et ils étaient sur ce qui lui semblait être un lit à baldaquin dont les teintures rouges et or fermées le renseignèrent quant à où il était. Ron leva la main pour enrouler son doigt autour d'un des mèches noires du métisse. Blaise se sentait bien là, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était enfoncé dans un cocon de chaleur dans les bras... LES BRAS DE RON ?!

Blaise se recula précipitamment, du moins tenta. Il avait à peine reculé à reculons à quatre pattes d'un mètre sur le lit que le roux l'avait retenu et l'avait remonté jusqu'à lui. Leur visage était maintenant à sept centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les joues du roux étaient toutes rouges et le métisse évitait son regard. Ron mit ses deux mains sur ses joues et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme tu le laisse croire à tout le monde... Et tu m'intrigues. En ce moment je sais plus trop où j'en suis avec Hermione et j'avais besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage. Et il a fallu que tu passes ou moment où je suis mal dans ma vie sentimentale et je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pourrait pas te l'expliquer mais j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître. Tu es à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor mais je sais qu'on peut mettre ces différents de côtés.

- Weasley...

- Ron. Appelle moi Ron. Je veux être pour toi une personne à qui tu peux parler et devenir ton ami.

- Tu n'as pas envie de me baiser?

- Je...je ne vais pas te mentir à ce sujet, je te trouve tout à fait bandant mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Je veux vraiment savoir qui tu es.

- Moi aussi je veux te connaître.

En disant ça, le serpentard c'était rapproché. Ron pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Le mulâtre fixa ses lèvres langoureusement.

- Je suis totalement pour et toi aussi tu m'intrigues... Mais là j'ai surtout _très _envie de t'embrasser...

_Et oui c'est une horrible fin mais le nombre de rewiew ne m'a pas contentée! Krkrkr =D Ainsi j'espère que vous aurez tellement aimé et que vous voudrez tellement la suite, que vous me créerez une piscine de rewiews ou je pourrait me baigner dans lequel je vous écrirait une belle suite que vous aurez en avance! Nyé oui de nos jours tout se marchande mouhahaha! C'est la crise! ( gros clin d'œil à Cyprien...-_-' bien que je ne crois pas qu'il passe par là...=_=)_

_A dans deux dimanche ou plus tôt! ^ ^_


	6. Chapter 6- Mettre a profits les infos

Salut à tous et à toutes!

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée de ce petit retard, je devait poster hier mais c'est au moment de poster que je me rend compte que je n'avais ps fait corriger le chapitre donc je l'ai envoyé à ma beta auprès de qui je m'excuse sincèrement, Crasy-oba si tu passe par là.

Finalement pour vous éviter trop d'attente ma meilleure amie MOODE s'est proposée pour une petite correction. Merci à moode et à crasy.

Tout ça parce que ce p***** de chap me plaisait pas...

Je vous envoie donc ce petit chapitre de mon cours d'anglais, =P, que je n'aime pas vraiment mais qui était obligatoire pour la bonne continuation de cette fic...=(

Il m'a vraiment posé problème, j'avais bien l'idée en tête mais comment arriver au résultat la je séchais grave...

...En plus c'était les vacances de carnaval en Guadeloupe donc j'ai eu du mal à rester à la maison derrière mon écran au lieu de défiler dans les rues...Finalement j'ai fait les deeeux! :D

Et l'ambiance était bonne et le soleil bien chaud (bon il y aussi eu de la pluie)! (naaan chui pas du tout fêtarde...)

Donc en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé, de Février, je vous conseille plutôt que de lire ce chapitre de venir à la plage avec moi!

OK, OK! Pas la peine de m'envoyer des tomates! Je vous laisse lire...

Disclaimer: Ben tout appartient à JKR, je ne crois pas qu'un jour j'écrive un p***** de best seller! _

RAR:

**Shannon**: Nyaaa! Encore et toujours première! ça m'a démangé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre tout de suite! Ouais je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce passage... Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours la! Enjoy!

**Dom:** Heureuse de t'avoir permis un bon retour! Ben je pense que tu peux d'hors et déjà tuer Harry parce qu'il a pas fini de faire souffrir le petit Draco :(

Pour ce qui est de Ron et Blaise la suite dans ce chapiiitre!

**Angeleye**: Nan! Angeleye ne t'étouffe pas je veux pas être responsable d'un homicide involontaire... Je ne prend pas mal ce genre de commentaires, j'ai très sincèrement apprécié ta review! Voici la suite, moi non plus chui pas trop hétéro mais bon en général ans les fic si y a un couple gay tout le monde est gay, ce qui est somme toute assez irréaliste je trouve et puis je suis pas dans le yuri donc Hermione euh elle serait seule... bon ben enjoy!

**Kachan: **Haha on ma déjà fait le coup du regard bizarre! Une fois en français j'ai eu un putain de gros fou rire et le prof m'a regardé super méchamment, le pire c'est que j'ai continué à rire! Heureusement qu'il était con ce prof, il m' proposer d'aller boire de l'eau XD! Contente que tu aimes!

Voila j'espère que j'ai oublier personne sinon tirez moi les oreilles!

CHAPITRE 6 : Mettre à profit les infos 

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN TNTNTN

Théodore Nott n'avait jamais été considéré comme une bombe sexuelle mais les filles lui avaientt toujours trouvé un certain charme. Il avait des cheveux noir de jais qui semblaient doux au toucher et des yeux marrons mais pas banaux. Non, des yeux noisettes ensorceleurs et troublants. Les filles le trouvaient absolument adorable. Elles le voyaient en général comme le parfait confident, celui qui on parle de ses règles et de ses derniers achats. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait! Un homme ne demandait pas à être adorable!

Bandant, sexy, charmant, gentleman... mais pas adorable.

C'est pour ça que bien qu'il soit plutôt beau il avait arrêté de chercher obstinément l'amour. Il couchait de temps à autre avec une ou deux fille par envie mais les relations à long termes ne l'intéressaientt plus.

Sauf depuis ce jour.

_Flashback:_

_Il était en sixième année. Il était assis dans la bibliothèque, travaillant sur un essai en potion. Alors qu'il était très concentré, il avait entendu un rire cristallin résonner dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Et il l'avait vue. Elle aidait un petit Poufsouffle à se dépatouiller dans ses leçons et ils riaient tous les deux ensemble. Il l'avait trouvée belle, les cheveux éclairés par les rayons du soleil couchant et ses yeux rieurs. Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait regardée sans s'arrêter et il avait pu apprécier ses petites mimiques, tel que son petit nez froncé par la concentration et la manie qu'elle avait de tourner une mèche autour de son doigt quand elle réfléchissait. Et tous les deux jours, il se rendait à la bibliothèque, comme un drogué pour apercevoir sa touffe de cheveux bruns ou percevoir le son de son babillage incessant sur diverses leçons. Il avait découvert une jeune femme amicale et altruiste qui aidait souvent les jeunes dans leurs leçons et au fur et à mesure, il était tombé amoureux de ce qu'il voyait. Il était devenu jaloux de tous ses jeunes qui avaient droit à son sourire et à sa voix douce. Et ses sentiments avaient finit par le ronger jusqu'à la moelle..._

Alors il était allé la voir et lui avait parlé. Et ils en étaient là. Mais où exactement?

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron regardait Blaise avec incrédulité. Il vit le métisse clore lentement ses yeux et il sentit son souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit bruyamment, incertain de la conduite à tenir mais bien conscient du désir qui lui montait dans le ventre. Le Serpentard était couché de tout son long sur lui. Leur jambes emmêlées et sa chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Ron lâcha un halètement et se fut comme un signal. Blaise franchit la très petite distance qui les séparait et posa fougueusement ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Ron poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il en avait tellement rêvé... Il effleura de ses mains la taille délicate du brun, et elle se faufilèrent d'elles même jusqu'à ces fesses. Il serra entre ses mains les fesses rebondies du Serpentard en entrouvrant la bouche. La langue curieuse du mulâtre s'inséra dans sa bouche avec délice rencontrant sa langue autour de laquelle elle s'enroula. C'était un baiser ardent, brûlant comme de la lave en fusion. Le mulâtre lui mordillait la lèvre et la suçait alternativement, passant sa langue où ses dents avait mordu, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir mordue. Ron avait durcit en un temps record. La fièvre sexuelle se propageait dans tout son corps. Il sentit l'érection de Blaise se frotter vigoureusement sur la sienne, et il poussa alors un feulement animal. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que de temps à autre pour respirer. Blaise gémissait sans retenue. Le Serpent releva le tee-shirt du roux et glissa sa main sur les tétons durs qu'il pinça. Ron se cambra en poussant un grognement rauque. Blaise lui fit un sourire enjôleur et cela cassa quelque chose en Ron. Il attrapa les mains du Serpentard et les plaqua sur les bords du lit.

Arrête Blaise, ce n'est pas ce que je veux!

Il avait la voix rauque et le souffle haletant mais il regardait Blaise avec détermination.

Je te l'ai dit Blaise, je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme. Je ne veux pas ton corps Blaise... Enfin si...mais pas comme ça...

Ron...

Tu es en effet une tentation constante mais je veux te connaître et peut être plus tard, je ne le nie pas nous pourrions... euh...envisager... de penser...d'imaginer...

Les joues du rouquins déjà rouge de par leurs activités précédente avaient maintenant une couleur brique. Blaise éclata de rire. Il était secoué par des spasmes de rire qui finirent par se transformer en sanglots. Ron le pris dans ses bras à nouveau, conscient que ce n'était pas facile pour le métisse. Celui-ci releva la tête qu'il avait enfouie dans son cou. Il plongea ses yeux olives et marrons dans ceux azur du roux et lui souffla du bout des lèvres:

Désolé

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Harry avait pris deux bons jours pour réfléchir et il passait donc maintenant au plan séduction, sa liste:

1- Draguer Malfoy:

A FAIRE: acheter fleurs, discussions, attouchements! acheter du lubrifiant?

2- Sortir avec lui puis BAISER MALFOY! Toucher son putain de cul de rêve, trouver l'imperfection...

Bon en effet, son plan n'était pas très recherché et sa plume à papote s'était un peu emportée, mais l'essentiel était là. En regardant bien Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment le draguer. On parlait quand même de Malfoy!

Il avait commandé déjà des fleurs qui devaient gentiment attendre le blond dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre trop de temps, il avait déjà bien trop attendu pour lui défoncer le cul! … Il venait vraiment de penser ça!?

Harry se leva du lit et se rendit dans la grande salle, où tout le monde déjeunait déjà. Comme à chaque fois Malfoy et sa clique arrivèrent les derniers. Et leur échange visuel quotidien commença. Cette fois contrairement aux autres fois, il put comprendre ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Malfoy était bel et bien amoureux de lui! Cette pensée le réjouit incroyablement. Il avait l'impression que dans son ventre une discothèque battait son plein, son cœur interprétant le solo de batterie. Il fit à Malfoy un regard provocant et un sourire en coin totalement charmeur. Il vit le blond écarquiller les yeux une fraction de seconde, et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge carmin. Il était a-do-rable. Le Serpentard détourna la tête avec gêne et un regard hautain à moitié réussi, et alla s'asseoir à sa table rapidement. Harry eut un sourire totalement serpentardesque en le suivant des yeux.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco Malfoy venait de finir de manger et se rendait d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Harry lui avait sourit et il l'avait regardé avec un regard de braise durant tout le temps du repas.

Un sourire...magnifique...

Il avait sentit son cœur battre en tambour dans sa cage thoracique. Et ses joues avaient viré au rouge tomate sous son regard. Que lui arrivait-il?

Harry lui avait sourit!

Blaise qui marchait derrière lui n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le blond s'était mis à glousser et il sautillait en piaillant.

Hum... Draco?

Hiiiiiii! UN SOURIRE, Blaise! Un sourire!

Blaise le regarda interloqué. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait? Il ne souriait pas assez à son goût?

Au moins il n'éblouissait pas les gens avec ses dents blanches comme Weasley!

Ou était passé le Draco qu'il connaissait. Il rentra brutalement dans le blond qui s'était arrêté. Et qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et un air totalement hébété.

Blaise allait devenir fou! Que ce passait il donc? Pourquoi Draco était devenu ça!?

Blaise poussa un soupir a fendre le cœur de tous les habitants de Poudlard. Il attrapa Draco par la manche et le tira jusqu'à sa porte de préfet. Il l'ouvrit et jeta le blond dedans sans même s'assurer que celui ci se réceptionnait bien et retourna à son dortoir en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante contre les «putains-de-draco-qui-sont-lunatique-et-qui-deviennent-fous-sans-aucune-raison-valable».

En effet, Draco s'était très mal réceptionné. Il était rentré de plein fouet dans un gros pot de roses blanches qui lui avaient piqué les bras.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il divaguait?

Il était dans une salle remplie de roses. Pourtant il pensait être entré dans sa chambre de préfet. Partout, à perte de vue, s'étendait une sorte de roseraie. Il bouscula un pot en avançant et des pétales commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Okaaay... mais qui était le con qui avait donc mis du whisky Pur feu dans son verre tôt le matin?!

Il continua à avancer vers ce qui était _censé, _et tout résidait dans le censé, être son lit. Ce même lit qui était entièrement couvert de fleurs blanches et oranges, de rubans et ...d'oiseaux qui gazouillaient sur le baldaquin!

Il devenait fou ou bien quelqu'un avait essayé de faire le remake de Blanche neige dans SA chambre!?

Il manquerait plus qu'il tournoie en chantant au centre de la pièce au milieu des pétales qui tombaient toujours du plafond et ce serait une version parfaite. A l'exception bien sur que Blanche-neige serait blonde et un HOMME! Il eu un rire... étrange. Le genre de rire qu'on trouvait dans la bouche d'un homme ayant bu environ deux bouteilles de vodka (ndb : Un homme ayant bu deux bouteilles de vodka est raide mort sur le sol d'habitude...) et plus très sur de ce qu'il voyait. Est-ce qu'on pouvait être ivre de bonheur?

Il aperçu alors au centre du lit une lettre. Il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit rapidement.

_Je sais qu'entre nous deux ça n'a jamais été que de la haine_

_Mais si je te disais que c'est faux_

_Que je ne t'ai jamais haït_

_Et qu'au contraire, la place que tu as dans mon cœur_

_Est la plus grande_

_Je suis amoureux de toi_

_J'espère que mes fleurs t'ont plu_

_Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi_

_Après tout nous sommes censé être ennemis_

_Mais mes sentiments m'étouffaient trop_

_Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique..._

Au fur et à mesure, de sa lecture, les yeux de Draco s'était écarquillés et une boule dans sa gorge menaçait de l'étouffer. Il commença à suffoquer, la main agrippée à son cœur et il se laissa tomber sur l'épais tapis de pétale. Quelqu'un rentrerait maintenant, il trouverait la scène tout simplement tragique et touchante.

Une magnifique créature aux cheveux blonds presque blanc, agenouillée au sol, poussant des sanglots déchirants...

Il avait tellement...tellement envie d'y croire...

Merlin, pourquoi le gryffondor jouait il donc avec lui ainsi? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait eu l'impression que son cœur avait été broyé ainsi. Par tout les mages, comment avait-il put en arriver là, lui Draco Malfoy?

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... Le gryffondor n'aurait jamais dût un jour lui retourner ses sentiments... Bien qu'il en rêvait jours et nuits... Ce n'était pas prévu dans son équation.

Normalement, il quittait Poudlard à la fin de l'année avec ses diplômes et ses foutus sentiments en poche et il oubliait le maudit survivant. Merlin, il aurait vraiment voulu y croire. Mais pourquoi ce soudain changement de sentiments de la part de Potter? Il avait comme il l'avait déjà pensé découvert ses sentiments et il se moquait de lui? … _Ou était-ce la vérité ?_

Il tenait la lettre serrée dans son poing et il sanglotait toujours douloureusement au sol. Il finit par s'endormir au milieu de la chambre fleurie. La lettre, se transforma en un origami de la forme d'une rose blanche dans ses mains, qu'il tenait serrée contre son cœur...

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG H

Harry avait déjà quitté la Grande salle depuis belle lurette pour faire il ne savait quoi et Hermione, elle, regardait son -ex?- Petit ami se goinfrer la tête plongée dans son assiette. Ron fini par se lever et sans un regard pour elle quitter la grande salle.

Elle se leva à sa suite, et le retint juste après qu'il ait passé la porte.

Il faut qu'on parle Ron!

Je n'ai rien à te dire, Hermione...

Et tu veux qu'on reste dans cette situation encore longtemps?!

Le rouquin poussa un soupir. Il attrapa la jeune fille par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard. Arrivés près du lac, il se retourna vers elle.

Ecoute, Ron, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais désespérée par ton attirance pour Zabini... Et je n'ai pas réfléchit...

Je...je ne crois pas que notre relation pourrait continuer Hermione. C'est...Ça n'allait plus de toutes façons...

Je sais Ron... On reste amis?

Ron s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione éclata en sanglots. C'était une page qui se tournait...

_**Voila : /... Bon celui était pas fameux fameux mais il était nécessaire... J'ai eu du mal à expliquer l'histoire. C'était clair dans ma tête mais j'arrivais pas trop à raconter...**_

_**Pas trop déçus?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous!

Et d'un nouveau chapitre, un! Je le poste avec une toute petite petite avance mais bon lui je l'aime beaucoup...

Et puis le rating M commence vraiment à venir mais si ça vous dérange pas je n'aime pas dire genre « Attention lemon dans ce chap » .

Perso, ça gache mon plaisir donc moi je préviens pas si vous voyez que les mains descendent trop bas... Bah faut sauter hein!

Disclaimer: Je n'ai rien autre que l'histoire que j'écris, je n'ai rien! Je n'ai riiiiiien! lalalalalalala lalala (à chanter sur l'air de «Ce n'est rien» de Julienn Clerc)

Réponse Aux Review:

**Shannon:** Je suis super méga désolée! Je le sentais tellement je voulais carrément pas le poster en plus mais finalement je pouvais pas vous faire ça... Oui j'ai imaginé Draco en robe jaune bleu et rouge et ….même comme ça il serait sexy! Lol

J'ai tellement d'amis de métropole qui m'ont demandé du soleil que je suis un peu surbookée et en ce moment je peux pas en envoyer à tout le monde... Remarque vu que j'en ai pratciquement toute l'année, dès que je peux je t'en envoie ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce petit chapitre!

**Loulout**: Vraiment désolée que mon chapitre t'est déçu... J'espère que tu aimeras plus celui ci.

**Dom: **En tapant ton nom avec deux « o » je me suis rendu compte que ça me rapellait Doom and gloom des Rolling Stone ^^ !3

J'ai trouvée ta review super trop chou et adorable pour le coup je te fais pleins pleins de bisous et un gros merci! Aprecie ce chapitre ! Et pourquoi tant de violenc dans ce monde, le pauvre Harry ne mérite pas tel chatîment!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG H

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Ron et Hermione avaient mis les choses au clair. Et deux jours qu'elle et Théo se regardaient de loin. Malgré leur décision de devenir amis, le regard du Serpentard la gênait et elle avait un peu honte de la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve. Et elle se l'avouait avec un pincement au cœur mais le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Théo lui semblait loin et il lui manquait énormément. Elle était une gryffondor, par merlin! De ceux qui fonçaient tête baissée dans les emmerdes et qui n'avaient peur de rien!

Elle avait toujours eu en horreur les gens qui refusaient de voir en face leur propres sentiments et voilà qu'elle se mettait à agir de la sorte!

Certaines fois, elle avait envie de courir jusqu'à Théo... De lui dire... qu'elle capitulait...qu'elle ne se voilerait plus la face...qu'elle... _qu'elle l'aimait_. Oui, elle l'aimait.

Cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment mais en peu de temps, elle était tombée amoureuse du ténébreux brun. Que pouvait elle faire? Et surtout que penserait on d'elle? Sortir avec un autre homme, deux jours après sa séparation, avec un Serpentard de surcroît!

Mais! Depuis quand se souciait-elle du qu'en dira-t-on?

Hermione se leva brusquement de sur sa chaise. Elle partait à la recherche de son avenir!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Harry était dans un état d'énervement avancé. Voilà deux jours qu'il draguait son blond et deux jours que celui ci l'évitait comme la peste. Il avait tout fait des fleurs aux nounours. Il lui jetait des sourires éclatants à tour de bras et des regards d'amoureux transis en permanence. Il était pourtant sensé être amoureux alors quel était le problème?

Il marchait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quand un furtif éclair de cheveux blancs passa devant lui et bifurqua dans un couloirs. Il accéléra le pas et tourna dans le couloir pour s'apercevoir que la petite tête blonde se balançait frénétiquement et que le nain Malfoy courait de toute la vitesse que ses petites jambes lui permettait. Harry eut un sourire goguenard et accéléra le rythme sans forcer. Il vit Malfoy se retourner les joues rouges et le souffle court, écarquiller les yeux en le voyant aussi proche. Ils approchaient d'un escalier, Harry sourit de plus belle. Il lui envoya alors un baiser du bout des doigts ce qui eu pour effet de déstabiliser totalement le blond qui s'emmêla les pieds et effectua un mini vol plané. Harry le rattrapa de justesse en plein vol en le plaquant contre son torse et le mur.

Ils se regardaient tout les deux. Le blond rouge et haletant, et le brun légèrement essoufflé (Nda: plus par la proximité, je dirais :P). Le blond se mordit la lèvre, gêné par le regard ardent du Gryffondor, et les joues rouges de gêne. Harry était hypnotisé par ses dents blanches plantées dans sa lèvre pulpeuse et rouge. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus et Draco pouvait sentir son haleine mentholée et chaude dans son nez. Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec nervosité. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue timidement sur les lèvres pleines et humides du blond. Il posa alors plus franchement sa bouche sur celle du bond. Puis il l'embrassa en baiser papillons sur son nez, ses joues, ses pommettes. Draco haletait bruyamment, il tira Harry vers sa bouche avec fièvre. Harry l'embrassait avec une passion qui lui consumait les veines. Il poussa un grognement guttural tout en plaquant Malfoy encore plus durement contre le mur, ravageant sa bouche. Le Serpentard poussa un gémissement de douleur vite transformé en gémissement de plaisir quand la main de Harry vint se poser sur la virilité du petit blond.

Oh putain Draco je te veux...

Harry avait dit ça dans un grondement rauque et ses yeux émeraudes perçants et brûlants de désir analysaient chaque traits du visage du plus petit qui avait la tête renversée en arrière pour le regarder. Harry serra ses mains pour se contenir en voyant le visage si désirable exposé devant lui et les yeux mi clos sauf qu'il avait toujours une main sur le sexe du blond ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment. Et Harry ne put que se jeter à nouveau sur la bouche charnue coupable du délicieux son.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron était assis dans la tour d'astronomie, en compagnie de Blaise. Il avait placé quelques coussins au sol ainsi qu'une grosse couverture sur lequel le Serpentard était nonchalamment allongé. Il portait un pantalon en cuir et sa chemise était ouverte aux trois premiers boutons, dévoilant un torse caramel et sa cravate était desserrée de manière totalement affriolante. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur un devoir de potion. Le gros problème résidant dans le fait que Ron fixait la même page depuis maintenant une heure. Comment ne pas être perturbé quand l'objet de tout ses fantasmes est allongé sur le ventre, en cuir, les jambes relevées et qu'il se dandine en fredonnant avec un air concentré sur le visage? Ron pourrait vous le jurer, il n'y avait aucun moyen!

Alors Ron c'est passionnant ce que tu lis?

Blaise se tourna vers lui avec un petit air malicieux. Ron poussa un grognement mécontent en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

Comment tu veux que j'y arrive quand tu portes un putain de pantalon en cuir?!

Blaise se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire. Ron se mit à quatre pattes et se rapprocha du métisse qui roula sur le dos. Le rouquin se plaça au dessus de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Tu le fais exprès hein? Tu m'aguiches Zabini?

Mais que vas tu chercher là, Weasley?

Le gryffondor se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres en un chaste baiser. Le basané glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Leur langue jouant _amoureusement_ l'une avec l'autre.

En deux jours, ils s'étaient vus à chaque moments libres et étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à extrêmement tard les deux nuits. Ron n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse autant s'attacher à quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Il n'arrivais déjà plus à ce passer du petit métisse. Il lui était rentré sous la peau. Une voix sournoise lui murmurait que cela faisait déjà bien longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à leur relation. Ils se faisaient du bien et il arrivait que parfois leurs envies soient plus fortes que la raison. Pour rien au monde Ron n'échangerait ces moments passés avec Blaise. Et il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne l'effrayait pas un peu...

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH THTHTH

Théodore marchait tranquillement dans un couloir quand on l'agrippa par la manche. Il se retourna sur l'un des plus beaux spécimen de la gente féminine qu'il eut jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au creu des reins et des yeux de biche dorés et brillants. Elle avait une jolie poitrine bien ronde et des hanches fuselées et extrêmement bien dessinées. Elle avait l'air assurée et il était certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans le lycée.

Hum... salut. Excuse moi je cherche le bureau du directeur et je viens d'être transférée de Beaux Bâtons...

Ah... Attend je vais t'y amener...

Il lui tendit le bras galamment mais elle préféra glisser sa main dans la sienne en lui faisant un petit sourire incertain et en se mordant la lèvre.

C'est vraiment...vraiment sympa de ta part...

Elle le regarda intensément puis avec une voix qui sonnait un peu faux (nda: nous on a des détecteurs à voix de pimbêches, les garçons beaucoup moins...-_-') elle lui dit:

On y va?

Théo la tira à sa suite vers le bureau du directeur.

Une fois arrivés devant la gargouille Théo s'arrêta.

C'est là. A mon avis si tu es attendue il ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'ai pas le mot de passe actuel

Oh c'est pas grave je vais l'attendre là. C'est extrêmement gentil de ta part.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et furtivement passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Alors qu'elle allait approfondir le baiser, elle sentit une poigne violente tirer ses boucles brunes.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

Elle se tourna pour apercevoir une fille brune qui tenait toujours sa mèche dans son poing serré et qui la regardait furieusement.

Oh merlin, je suis désolée! J'ai toujours remercié les gens comme ça dans mon pays d'enfance et je ne voulais pas vous offenser!

Théo, je dois te parler !

Le Serpentard regardait la scène, incertain de bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et si c'était bien de la jalousie qui brûlait dans le regard de Hermione. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard étrange avant de dire:

Je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'appelle Morgane Virnacci.

A ce moment, la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore gigota et libéra le passage. Elle fit volte face et se dirigea à pas rapide avec un air de bête traquée et apeurée vers la porte.

Hermione ne la regardait déjà plus. Elle avait baissé la tête se rendant compte de l'impulsivité de la réaction. Théodore sourit et se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Il glissa sa main doucement sous son menton et lui releva la tête.

Il y quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler, Granger.

Il la regardait de ses beaux yeux noisette avec son sourire en coin trop craquant et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de lui dire.

Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Ah oui?

Il redevint sérieux et il se regardèrent intensément les yeux dans les yeux. Ses yeux marrons étaient vraiment à couper le souffle. Il se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre sur le point de s'embrasser.

Théo ? C'est ça ?

Morgane sortait du bureau du directeur.

Oh mon dieu, j'interromps quelque chose? , dit elle d'un air faussement gênée(nda: Ils ne le voient pas ça!).

Non, non ce n'est rien que voulais-tu ?

Je dois me rendre dans la grande Salle. Je vais être présentée au dîner. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener?

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait la jeune fille légèrement agacée. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement. Puis il se tourna vers Morgane.

Viens.

Il allait vite l'amener afin de enfin pouvoir parler en privé avec Hermione.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco devait reprendre ses esprits! Mais Merlin! Comment vouliez vous qu'il le fasse quand la personne dont il rêvait jours et nuits l'embrassait ardemment ?

Draco poussa un gémissement qui incendia le bassin de Harry qu'il frottait indécemment sur le sien.

Arrête !

Draco recula d'au moins trois grands pas. Harry avança de trois grand pas. En l'occurrence, par rapport au pas de Draco des pas de géant. Et Draco se trouva de nouveau plaqué contre un mur, seulement c'était celui d'en face.

Pourquoi tu me fuis?

...N'ai je pas toutes les raisons de le faire Potter! Siffla froidement le blond.

Je... Draco...

C'est Malfoy, pour toi!

Je t'aime...

Ce... C'est...

Draco avait rougi comme une pivoine et baissé la tête. Le brun avait l'air si sincère avec ses yeux émeraude. Il disait ça comme ça sans hésitation. Il passait d'un coup de la haine à l'amour. En soit n'avait-il pas fait de même? Ne s'était il pas réveillé un matin après un rêve hot en se posant des questions sur son ennemi?

Ils se connaissaient. Mieux encore que leur propres amis. Ils avaient toujours observé les petits manies l'un de l'autre, ses habitudes afin de mieux faire mal, de mieux embêter. Ils avait tout les deux franchis cette fine ligne rouge entre amour et haine.

Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ce que son coeur voulait entendre depuis longtemps ? Ces sentiments dévorants ?

Je sais tu te demandes pourquoi Draco. Alors je vais te mettre mon cœur à nu parce que quoi que tu fasses j'ai confiance en toi, en le vrai toi. Libre à toi de me piétiner le cœur après (nda: Quelle ironie...), mais je veux continuer à te connaître... Je...

Draco venait de l'interrompre en posant timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

je veux bien essayer, Potter, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Harry.

Harry...

Le blond avait dit ça dans un souffle et le brun avait sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans son corps. Il se jetta sur les douces lèvres du petit blond.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG H

Ils venaient de lacher Morgane dans la Grande Salle et Théo la tirait maintenant vers le lac pour la discussion fatidique.

Hermione sentit Théo se stopper, trop occupée à regarder ses propres pieds se placer l'un devant l'autre. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre et la gorge sèche. Elle observait toujours ses pieds quand Théo lui dit:

Alors... Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je... Théo... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis dés...

Tu sais que ce ne sont pas les mots que je veux entendre...

Ok. Je... J'en ai marre de fermer les yeux et de me mentir. Je voudrais vraiment que...

Chut! Je sais que t'es pas une fille comme les autres mais je crois que c'est à moi de le dire...

Faut savoir ce que tu veux, ronchonna Hermione les joues rouges.

Théo émit un petit rire et posa ses deux grandes mains fine sur ses joues.

Hermione... Est ce que ça te dirait de...

Oui!

Laisse moi finir! Je disais donc, ça te dirait de... se... serpiller ma chambre ?

Hermione pouffa et lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Crétin!

Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Hermione lui fit une sourire qui était tellement éclatant que Théo l'aurait bien prit pour seul soleil, et se jeta amoureusement dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Au fait, tu as dit oui pour le serpillage de ma chambre. Avant que je demande certes mais quand même! Lui souffla Théo tout contre ses lèvres en lui faisant un petit regard malicieux.

Alors?

Z'en pensez quoi ?


	8. Chapter 8- Une ennemie, une grosse bêtis

**Salut, salut! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Avec un tout ptiit peu d'avance... Alors...**

**DISCLAIMER: Je suis noire et J.K ROWLING est blanche. Harry Potter ne m'appartiens donc certainement pas... Et je suis pas riche et blonde...**

**RATING: M voir NC-17 (on verra plus tard ça peut devenir assez cru et lemoneux...) =P**

**Ce chapitre je l'aime bien et en même temps j'ai beaucoup d'appréhension quant à votre avis dessus... Donc essayez de me laisser un avis à la fin que je sache ce que ça donne...**

**Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Si j'en ai oubliés qu'il me tirent les oreilles et je m'en excuse.**

**A SAVOIR:**

**-L'histoire se déroule après la guerre, y a eut peu de morts et personne d'important (mon histoire n'est pas centrée sur l'après guerre.) Donc TOUT le monde est en vie.**

**-Draco est OOC, parce qu'il est timide et peu sur de lui.**

**-Les couples sont Blaise/Ron, Théo/Hermione et bien sûr Harry et Draco !**

**-je ne préviens pas quand il y a un lemon! J'ai horreur de ça.**

**-Je suis désolée pour la non-apparition des tirets sur mes chapitres précédents, je débute et j'ai encore du mal.**

**-J'aime ma beta Yurippe san alias moode qui a pris sa soirée pour me corriger alors qu'elle a la crève... Merci mon 3 !**

**_Réponse Aux Reviews:_**

**Hiccupstar**: Merci pour ta review tout à fait constructive! J'ai mis les deux conseils que tu m'as donnés en place et j'espère que ça a marché pour les tirets...Merciii!

**Dom:** C'est une chanson que mes parents écoutent donc je sais pas trop si ce sera ton style...XD Mais ma belle tu as tout deviné!

C'est trop beau... Ron et Blaise ne sont surtout pas ensemble ce qui est problématique vu leur manière d'agir ensemble et la tension sexuelle entre eux met à mal leur amitié...

**Shannon:** mais qui parle de lemon ? =P (Zut une lectrice à capté que je suis une grosse perverse XD)je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes bisous 3 ! Enjoy!

**Loulout**: Heureuse que cette fois tu ai aimé!

**Chapitre 8: Une ennemi, une grosse bêtise et un menteur...**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG 

Ron n'avait rien dit. Pas qu'elle eut voulu qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'elle leur avait dit à Harry et lui qu'elle sortait avec Théo, le premier avait agi comme un mec un peu ivre dans Astérix et Obélix (1) «Voui! Ok» et l'autre avait éludé l'affaire d'un geste de main en marmonnant un

Elle s'attendait tout de même à plus de réaction.

Ennuyée, elle se leva de la table ou elle était assise à la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle voit Théo...

Elle marchait dans le couloir quand elle vit arriver droit devant elle une brune qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne jamais revoir. Morgane Virnacci...

Celle-ci avait été envoyée par le Choixpeau à Serpentard et elle traînait avec cette conne de Pansy en permanence. Tout les mecs de Poudlard avaient flashés sur la belle brune aux yeux dorés mais cette pétasse préférait s'agripper au bras de Théo. Elle disait qu'il était le premier qui l'avait aidé et qu'il aurait sa reconnaissance éternelle.

Éternelle !

Pour une putain de visite guidée!... Elle se foutait de la gueule de qui celle-là !

Morgane la frôla avec un petit salut et un sourire totalement innocent et plein d'affection.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais si tu touches à un cheveux de Théo je peux te l'assurer que tu le regretteras!

-Mais je ne... Oh merlin! Pourquoi par merlin es tu si violente! Alors que je ne t'ai rien fais tu m'insultes... Je...

Des larmes avaient envahi ses beaux yeux or. Et elle fit trembler sa lèvre supérieure. Hermione la regardait indécise peut sure de comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme.

-Morgane! Qu'y a t-il?

Hermione se retourna et aperçue Théo derrière elle qui regardait Morgane avec une folle inquiétude dans les yeux. D'un pas rapide, il passa à côté d'elle sans un regard, et rejoignit la brune qui théâtralement se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Elle releva la tête légèrement et fit un sourire à Hermione.

-Morgane, calmes toi.

-Je... c'est elle qui à commencé... Elle m'a violemment attaqué!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes! S'exclama Hermione furieuse. La gryffondor serra fortement les poings.

Théo lui jeta un regard de pure incompréhension.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas...

-Mais regarde Théo! Regarde! Elle s'accroche à toi comme une pouffiasse! Et elle sort à qui veut l'entendre que tu es son sauveur! Son sauveur! Parce que tu l'a guidée dans Poudlard! Waouh! Quel exploit! Mais il va falloir que tu comprenne que tu es MON mec! Le MIEN! (2)

-Hermione je ne comprend trop ta réaction... Morgane m'est juste reconnaissante... Écoute je la raccompagne au dortoir, tu te calmes et on en discute.

Théo fit demi tour avec Patafixe© à son bras. Et s'éloigna en lui jetant un dernier regard peiné. Hermione poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron le savait. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il se laissait entraîner par Blaise mais leur relation n'aurait jamais du déraper comme ça. Ils agissait comme un couple! Depuis maintenant une semaine, ils se voyaient tous les soirs, faisaient leurs leçons ensemble et ça finissait toujours par déraper en séance calin. Le pire c'est qu'_il aimait ça. _Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger ses moments.

Encore une fois, il avait rejoint le Serpentard et ils discutaient tranquillement assis dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Ils étaient dans le creux d'un talus à l'abri des regards et le métisse avait la tête couchée sur son ventre. Il babillait joyeusement alors que le rouquin enroulait autour de son doigt une longue mèche de cheveux bouclés.

-... Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit la sale pute ?!

-Hum?

-Que son cul était plus divin que le mien ! Nan mais sérieux! Cette vieille morue blonde à osé me sortir ça!

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai...

-Bien sur que je le sais... Mais c'est sorti de son groin!

-Faut savoir hein... C'est une morue ou une truie?

-Fait pas l'idiot ta compris l'idée...

Le mulatre leva ses yeux olives en direction de ceux azurs du roux. Le brun eu un sourire coquin, roula sur le ventre et se mit à quatre pattes. Il se plaça au dessus du corps de Ron qui était assis adossé à l'herbe (3). Il se rapprocha de manière à ce que leur lèvres ne soient plus qu'a quelques mètres. Il souffla doucement sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Ron agrippa ses cheveux et le ramena vers sa bouche affamé.

Il en avait marre de se battre contre cette envie qui lui ravageait les entrailles...Il voulait tout.

Il voulait tout du mulâtre, son corps, son âme... et son cœur.

Il... poussa un gémissement sonore. Blaise venait de poser sa main sur son érection naissante et exerçait une légère pression dessus. Le rouquin se surprit a pousser ses hanches vers le haut contre cette main afin de se frotter plus durement contre elle. Il émit un grognement étranglé...c'était_foutrement_ bon. Il voulait plus. Plus...

Blaise tout nu et son sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde au plus profond de son c...

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça...Il ne pouv...

Ron écarquilla brutalement les yeux. La main...

La main de Blaise était dans son pantalon...Posée sur sa verge dure. _Dessus_.

Ron grogna bruyamment et sans plus de cérémonie retourna le Serpentard et se plaça au dessus de lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus... Il n'en pouvait _juste _plus... La tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le début... Il était tout simplement a bout.

_Il en avait besoin... _Ron était presque sur qu'il pourrait mourir de frustration tant il sentait son corps embrasé.

Il sauta à pieds joints sur la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée et passa le relais à on cerveau du bas. Et il s'oublia...(4)

Blaise s'accrocha à son cou, glissant ses mains dans son dos, ses cheveux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ron vint butiner son cou, traçant un chemin ardent avec sa langue du creux de son cou à son lobe d'oreille. Il mordilla la clavicule halée faisant le métisse pousser un gémissement extrêmement érotique qui trouva écho directement dans sa verge tendue. Il souleva à la hâte le tee-shirt de Blaise, et le lui retira. Il observa le torse finement musclé et la courbe bien dessiné des hanches. Son regard remonta jusqu'au tétons brun dressé. Il posa sa langue dessus et suça avidement la petite boule de chaire. Blaise, cambré avec une sensualité éprouvante pour les nerfs du Gryffondor, tenait à deux mains la tête rousse en la serrant contre son torse. Ron la bouche occupée fit de ses mains descendre le pantalon et le boxer du brun. Il les fit passer les pieds en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le long du corps. Il se trouvait maintenant au niveau du sexe du brun et il regarda avec envie le bout déjà humide de sa pré-semence. Il n'avait jamais fait _ça _avant mais la seule envie qu'il eut à l'instant fut de l'avaler toute entière. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prit le bout entre ses lèvres en aspirant. Ça avait un goût spécial mais rien de désagréable. Il enfonça le sexe palpitant plus profondément dans sa bouche et comment ça à faire des mouvements de vas et viens. Le mulâtre avait crispées ses mains dans ses cheveux et gémissait sans retenue.

-Ron...

Le brun se sentait près de jouir, il tira alors sur les cheveux du roux afin que celui ci arrête son mouvement. Ron compris et tendit deux doigts en direction de Blaise. Celui ci eu un sourire aguicheur et pointa sa langue en direction des doigts. Il lécha les deux doigts en regardant le roux droit dans les yeux. Puis il enfourna sans ménagement les deux doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant abondamment. Ron sentit son sexe pulser entre ses jambes en sentant la langue voluptueuse du mulâtre autour de ses doigts. Ils les retira précipitamment et les descendit vers les fesses bombées du serpentard. Il regarda Blaise. Celui ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et écarta outrageusement les jambes.

-Ron...C'est...la première fois...Je

Ron stoppa net son mouvement malgré sa virilité lourde et tendue entre ses jambes. Il fit une grimace explicite et commença à se reculer légèrement.

-Non! S'il te plaît... Reste...

Ron avait la voix de la raison qui lui disait de tout arrêter maintenant, il était déjà bien dans la merde comme ça. Mais le regard suppliant de Blaise et la scène érotique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: le serpentard se masturbant lentement en le regardant toujours dans les yeux, lui fit rapidement perdre toute inhibition.

Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, Ron inséra un doigt dans le Serpentard. Celui-ci ce crispa sous l'inconfort de l'intrusion. Ron ré-enfourna le sexe de Blaise dans sa bouche faisant celui ci oublier la douleur du deuxième doigt qu'il venait d'ajouter. Blaise haletait maintenant de plaisir en s'empalant de lui même sur les doigts du roux qui poussait des grognement rauque à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses doigts disparaître à l'.

-Viens Ron...Putain je suis prêt!

Ron retira ses doigts faisant le serpentard gémir sous la perte de sensation. Il appuya son sexe sur l'entrée du Serpentard.

-Tu es sur?

Blaise plaça ses jambes autour de la taille du roux et de ses pieds le ramena vers lui faisant par la le sexe du roux s'enfoncer en lui et ce dernier pousser un grognement rauque. Ron s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Blaise était_ tellement_ serré... Il sentait son sexe entouré dans l'étroitesse du brun. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place.

Blaise serra les fesse sous l'intrusion tout le corps tendu. Ron était limite sur le point de jouir, il s'empêcha de commencer des vas et viens brutaux.

Blaise avait fermés les yeux sous la brûlure de la pénétration et il serra les poings tellement fort que ses jointures en avait blanchit. Ron saisit le sexe du brun et le masturba légèrement. Blaise se détendit lentement et d'un voix faible lui donna le signal.

-Vas-y...

Ron commença un doux vas et viens en gémissant bruyamment. _Blaise était juste pour lui. A jamais..._

Il toucha alors quelque chose qui fit crier le brun de plaisir. Tout en gardant le même angle de pénétration, Ron accéléra le rythme, pilonnant sans relâche la prostate du mulâtre faisant celui-ci crier de plaisir à chaque coup de rein.

-Blaise... Je vais pas tarder..., Gronda t-il difficilement.

-Moi aussi...Putain...Moi aussi

Le roux allait et venait frénétiquement, il avait saisit le sexe du métisse et le masturbait au rythme de sa pénétration. Ses coup de boutoirs se firent plus violents et désordonnés. Blaise gémissait sans incessamment, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Il sentit Blaise se tendre et resserrer les parois de son anus autour de sa verge et se répandre entre eux deux. Sous la palpitation frénétique autour de son sexe, il ne tint pas longtemps et se déversa à l'intérieur du brun. Il s'effondra épuisé sur lui...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry sortait avec Draco. Enfin sortir était un bien grand mot. Le blond avait dit vouloir essayer et le seul effort qu'il faisait était de lui faire un bisou léger sur les lèvres quand ils se saluaient.

Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de ne pas montrer leur relation au grand jour et ils se rejoignaient le soir dans la tour astronomique. Harry se montrait galant et faisait toujours des efforts vestimentaires qui occasionnait sur son passage des raz de marée de sang et des carpettes de filles sur lesquelles les élèves trébuchaient. Ils discutaient de tout de rien et Harry avait pu constater une chose: Draco était la personne la plus timide qu'il n'ai rencontré. Il parlait toujours avec les joues rouges de gène et avait souvent les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui se trituraient l'une l'autre...

Harry qui était en train de boutonner sa chemise pour son prochain rendez vous ne put empêcher le sourire niais qui fleurit sur ses lèvres à ses souvenirs... Le blond était tellement craquant...Tellement différent de tout ce à quoi il s'attendait... Enfin bien sur cela faciliterait sa mission... Trouver l'imperfection...

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de son dortoir appréciant comment la chemise noire faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude et comment le pantalon slim droit moulait ses fesses. Il émit un claquement de langue appréciatif et se détourna pour se rendre à la tour.

Harry atteint le sommet de la tour et poussa le rideau rouge qui couvrait l'entrée. Draco était là, appuyé sur un coussin exactement comme la première fois ou il l'avait vu là à la différence près que le serpentard lisait un livre, concentré, en se frottant doucement la joue avec le bout de sa plume. Il releva ses yeux gris vers lui et un léger voile rougit ses joues.

-Pot...Harry

-Salut Draco...

-Je...Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute...

-Pourquoi moi ? On s'est toujours détesté... Je t'ai toujours blessé...Tu m'as toujours blessé...Ce n'est pas possible...que tu m'aimes...

Harry soupira. Le blond faisait toujours des «rechutes». Il lui arrivait souvent de remettre en question leur courte histoire et dans ces cas là Harry sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée que le blond avait raison. Le seul but de la manœuvre étant de voir son imperfection... Et il finirait par blesser le blond...

...Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre ?! C'était Malfoy! Un pauvre con arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde ! Il chassa la voix qui lui disait que le blond avait été adorable avec lui dans l'intimité...

Il fit un doux sourire au blond.

-Draco je sais ça paraît bizarre mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer... J'ai juste vu en dessous de la carapace... Entre nous deux ça à toujours été tout feu tout flamme, seulement maintenant on extériorise d'une autre manière...un autre sentiment...

Le blond avait un besoin constant d'être rassuré et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il adorait ça... Ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir comme ça avant. Plus il y pensait plus il se disait qu'il avait ratée toute sa vie en ne voyant pas ses traits angéliques pus tôt.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi... Quand je te dis des petits mots, le haut de tes oreilles rougissent... Tu fronce le nez quant tu es contrarié et quand tu est énervé tes yeux sont tout simplement sublime. J'aime aussi ton odeur de pêche et ta petite taille me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te lâcher...

Harry n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait tout ça... Certainement le sortilège...

-Je ne suis pas un nounours...

-Tu vois tu le refais...

Harry passa ses doigts sur les oreilles rougies et fit descendre son index sur l'arrête froncé du nez. Il posa un petit bisou papillon dessus. Draco avait maintenant un rouge bien prononcé sur ses pommettes. Il essayait d'éviter le regard vert pénétrant en baissant les yeux mais Harry attrapa son menton et colla son nez au sien. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il était persuadé que le blond l'entendait et devait bien se foutre de sa gueule. Mais celui ci les yeux mi-clos avait déjà rendu les armes, et un souffle tremblant s'échappant de ses lèvres attendait le prochain geste du brun.

Harry caressa la joue soyeuse et veloutée du Serpentard tout en soufflant doucement sur ses lèvres. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il combla l'espace qui les séparait. Il plongea voluptueusement sa langue entre les lèvres douces de Draco en glissant sa main dans les mèches blondes soyeuses. Leur langue dansait amoureusement l'une avec l'autre.

Harry s'abreuvait...Il avait l'impression d'être ce nomade qui arrivait dans un oasis et assoiffé se jetait dans l'eau...

Il dévorait littéralement le blond. Celui ci, passif, gémissait faiblement les yeux fermés et la bouche rougie, gonflée par les baiser. Harry se recula pour contempler cette appel à la luxure... Merlin ! Ce qu'il était beau...

Il ne devait pas s'y tromper ni s'y perdre... Rien que pour sa mission... Trouver l'imperfection...

**Ça m'avait toujours marqué dans Astérix... Les «hic» et les «voui»**

**Okay Hermione réagis fort mais moi je réagit comme ça quand une file drague mon mec... Enfin moi c'est plutôt comme une Serpentard... Je fais à la fille une grosse «crasse» dans le dos de mon mec et elle revient pas XD et si elle reviens on règle ça à l'ancienne. XP**

**Il sont en quelque sorte dans le creux d'une pente... Imaginez une cuillère en gazon... Bref le terrain n'est pas tout plat.**

**LEMON! (je sais, a la fin ça sert à rien )=D**

**O_o... Huhum... Excusez moi...( sort du meuble derrière lequel elle était cachée.)**

**(prend un micro, tape dessus...) Un...deux..test...**

**Okay... Hum déjà rangez moi ces tomates... Le mieux c'est de dialoguer et je suis pour la paix dans le monde... =)**

**C'était mon premier lemon donc euh... Je sais pas si il vous a plus ou si même le chapitre était plaisant. M'enfin donnez moi votre avis et laissez moi une tite review que je sache si je me pend ou je continue...**

**NiiNiiMPS**


	9. Chapter 9- Des excuses et des préparatif

Saluuut ! Alors que dire de mon odieux retard ? Je suis désolée, I'm sorry, euh... je suis juste de bilingue donc c'est tout... :)

Je suis sincèrement désolée ! C'était les vacances, je dormais pas chez moi et j'étais en panne d'inspiration et j'ai remis en question toute mon histoire, donc voilà... Enfin assez parlé, le chap et les rars...

**Disclamer:** Je n'ai certainement pas le talent de J.K ROWLING donc rien ne m'appartiens ici, à part l'histoire...

**Rating: **M... Lemon, scènes de sexe cochonnes entre hommes torrides et chauds bouillants! Donc ouste les homophobes et les faibles d'esprit!

**keikey:** Il est très possible que j'aille trop vite, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder spécialement sur leur séparation. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir déçue, c'est ma première fic et je découvre les difficultés de satisfaire tout le monde. Il arrive souvent que je pense à une situation et que j'ai tellement envie de l'écrire que je zappe des choses. Mais j'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque chapitre et dans mon style... Voilà merci quand même d'avoir suivi ma fic jusque là. Je dois avouer que ta review m'a fait tout remettre en question et me sentir mal. Je me suis dit tout les lecteurs vont pas aimer. Mais bon j'écris quand ça viens et j'espère qu'au fil de mes histoires, si j'en fais plusieurs, ce sera mieux. Merci

**Lee:** Toi tu arrête de mettre mon nom sur le site! La voilà ta suite, surtout après ton harcèlement continu!

**Shanon:** Salut ma beauté, heureuse que mon 1er lemon t'ai plus! Moi aussi je suis une grosse perverse et j'avoue qu'on l'ai toutes un peu! XP Alors pas les tomates, mais en effet le lemon hpdm n'ai pas pour tout de suite, en attendant plein de petits lime! Bonne lecture!

**Loulout:** si tu veux pas des passage du genre va pas dans les rating M! Et ma santé mentale va très bien et te passe le bonjour =P

**Siana:** Waaah ! Je... Je sais pas quoi dire! J'ai été tellement émue de ta review! C'était vraiment touchant surtout pour une auteure débutante. J'espère vraiment ne jamais te décevoir! Enjoy!

Chapitre 9: Des excuses, et des préparatifs...

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RW

Ron ouvrit les yeux à nouveau toujours dans état post-orgasmique. Il sourit béatement tout en caressant la hanche à la peau satin tout contre lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux olives qui le regardaient, indéchiffrables.

Que... Il... il avait couché avec Blaise!

Il se recula précipitamment et roula sur le dos éjectant Blaise de sur lui. Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements des petites brindilles d'herbe.

-Ron, je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Blaise maudit le tremblement de sa voix mais il avait un peu peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Ecoute... Putain... Je suis désolé...

Ron enfilait son jean en sautillant sur place avec un air totalement affolé. Il récupéra le reste de ses vêtements et sa baguette.

-Est ce que... Tu... Regrettes ?

-Je... Désolé Blaise...

Et Ron s'en fut sans un mot de plus.

BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ BZBZBZBZBZBZ

Blaise était maintenant assis depuis deux heures. La soirée était là et il faisait sombre. Il grelottait dans la fraîcheur du soir qu'il ne sentait même pas tant il se sentait frigorifié de l'intérieur. Le roux lui aurait plongé une lame dans le cœur qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal.

Encore une fois, une personne était entrée dans sa vie... Elle avait pris ce dont elle avait envie et elle était repartie dans la nuit. Comme un voleur.

Les choses étaient allées vite et il n'avait rien fait pour les retenir. Il connaissait le roux depuis 6 ans, il l'avait haït parce que Draco le haïssait, sans vraies raisons. Il avait découvert qui il était il y a de cela une semaine et il se sentait profondément blessé de l'avoir perdu.

Il était de nouveau passé pour la petite catin. Bientôt, tout le monde saurait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'il s'était fait jeté comme une merde.

Il avait forcé sa séparation avec Granger, et l'avait accaparé toute une semaine. Sept misérables petits jours qui avaient scellés son cœur. C'était fou tout de même de tomber amoureux en SEPT jours! Le pire était certainement qu'il ne regrettait pas ses jours et qu'il les chérissait plus que tout.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir encore cru à de simples paroles. Mais il avait juste voulu y croire. Se dire que tout le monde n'était pas comme ça. Il avait eut tord songeait il avec amertume. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune force. Il...

-Blaise!

Toujours figé Blaise sentit deux bras le serrer contre un torse chaud à l'étouffer.

-Mon dieu Blaise !... Je suis désolé... Alors que tu n'avais déjà pas confiance... Je te poignarde comme ça... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes rejeté... Je sais ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable mais pardonne moi... Je ne regrette pas... Je ne regrette pas... Par merlin excuse moi...C'est que tout est allé trop vite... J'étais avec Hermione il y a encore une semaine, hétéro jusqu'au cou et je couche avec un homme... Je voulais être ton ami et pas un coup du soir. Je voulais t'aider et j'ai abusé de toi et de ta faiblesse... Je ne comprends même plus mes propres réactions moi même... et je blesse les gens autour de moi, notamment Hermione à laquelle je n'arrive même plus à penser... Parce que tu m'obsèdes... Je ne vit plus que par toi... Toujours que toi et à la minute où je t'ai vraiment vu j'ai voulu découvrir qui tu étais... Et j'ai adoré celui que j'ai découvert... Je ne parlerais pas d'amour mais tu m'obsèdes... Mais on ne peut pas avoir cette relation... C'est trop tôt tu comprends? C'est trop tôt... Je ne veux pas avoir à te blesser plus tard alors que tant d'autres l'ont déjà fait...

Il ponctuait ses mots de petits baisers papillon sur son visage.

Ron sentit les mains du mulâtre agripper sa cape. Et celui-ci glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en essayant d'étouffer les sanglots douloureux qui le secouaient.

Il avait eut tellement mal.

-T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça... On a fait notre choix tous les deux... Et j'étais heureux que ce soit toi...

Blaise martelait son torse de petit coups de poings peu douloureux mais qui serrèrent le cœur de Ron quand il comprit comment il avait blessé le brun. Il resserra plus fort sa prise sur le jeune homme en se promettant de ne plus jamais être celui qui le ferait souffrir ainsi.

Il releva doucement le menton du métisse et posa de doux bisous sur ses sillons de larme. Puis il posa avec hésitation ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça avait un goût salé, un goût d'avenir et d'espoir. Un dernier baiser avant que leur relation ne redevienne catholique.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Harry était présentement en train de peloter son copain dans leur petit coin secret, la tour d'astronomie. Il l'avait acculé sur un mur. Et celui ci gémissait adorablement dans ses bras les joues rouges. Mais Harry gardait la tête froide. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'imperfection. Et pour cela il devait déshabiller Malfoy...

Il fit lentement glisser sa main sous le tee shirt du blond et put sentir la peau satinée sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il allait atteindre le téton rosé du blond du bout du doigt, il se fit rejeter sans douceur.

Le blond eut au moins la décence de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée et de lui faire un petit sourire gêné.

-Désolé c'est que j'ai... Rattrapage de hum... Potion

-C'est pas grave mon cœur.

Le blond lui fit un sourire qui fit chavirer son cœur et parti avec classe malgré sa petite taille (1). Harry ne put empêcher le sourire béat qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il résista à l'envie de lui courir après pour le câliner.

Le plan... OUI! Ce plan était censé fonctionner! Le draguer, sortir avec et coucher avec... Sauf si à l'équation, on ajoutait un PUTAIN DE BLOND PRUDE !

A partir du moment où ses mains s'égarait, celui ci se la jouait vierge effarouchée!

Harry cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tant il était frustré. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans une colonne de pierre, mais autant dans tout film quelqu'un faisant ça avait la classe et envoyait tout valser, autant la colonne ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ses pauvres orteils crièrent au supplice. Harry poussa un cri de rage tout en tenant son pied dans sa main en serrant fort dessus comme si ce simple fait ferait partir la douleur. Celle-ci avait au moins eut le mérite de faire partir la trique d'enfer qu'il avait.

Le blond était tellement adorable. Et sexy, et mignon et... prude!

Que diraient les filles de Poudlard si elles apprenaient que le blond était puceau?

Nul doute qu'il rajouterait énormément de travail à Snape quand à la conception de potion anti-migraine! Elle en ferait des gorges chaude pendant des mois. Elles se battraient pour être celle qui dépucellerait le serpentard. De plus la côte de popularité du blond monterait. Toutes des connes ces filles à penser qu'un mec puceau est romantique et se préserve pour le mariage ! Il a surtout pas eut l'occaz' de tirer son coup!

Enfin tout dévoiler a Poudlard maintenant n'était pas son plan. Car se poserait toujours le problème de l'ensorcellement. Pour s'en libérer il devait voir l'imperfection et afin être libéré de cette attirance malsaine! Oui, malsaine!

Sinon, comment expliquer sa perpétuelle envie de sentir l'odeur de pêche de ses cheveux, et les fourmillements dans son ventre en entendant sa voix, son attendrissement devant la maladresse du blond et le sourire qui le démangeait quand il voyait le blond lui sourire. Son envie de l'entendre lui raconter ses petits secret...

C'était malsain! Il devait se débarrasser de cette putain de mièvrerie qui s'emparait de lui comme une vicieuse grippe!

Harry clopinait en rond dans la tour d'astronomie quand soudain il se rendit compte qu'on était le 23 décembre et que le lendemain aurait lieu, le bal de Noël. Draco pourrait bien lui faire un petit cadeau ?

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGH

Hermione avait toujours haï les filles qui gloussaient avec leur meilleures amies à propos de la taille de leurs fesses ou de ce que leur copain avait dit, mais pour le coup elle les jalousait presque.

Elle n'avait eu que trois hommes dans sa vie: Victor Krum, Ron Weasley et Théodore Nott. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment « calée » en relations amoureuses. Et actuellement elle ressentait presque le besoin d'aller attraper une fille et lui demander un conseil.

Elle n'en pouvait plus avec Morgane la vipère qui collait comme une sangsue Théo et qui lui donnait l'urticaire. Oui cette Vipsue © ne passait pas un jour sans s'accrocher au bras de SON petit ami, petit ami qui trouvait, il faut le dire, TOTALEMENT normal que cette pute se colle à lui comme un poux dans un cuir chevelu.

Hermione retint un cri de rage. Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, bien que personne n'aurait put le croire, comme toute fille, elle avait énormément à faire pour le bal de demain et on verrait qui serait la plus belle de Morgane et elle...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. D'un informulé, il invoqua un _tempus_ et un _datus_, qui l'informa qu'on était le 24 décembre et qu'il était 5h00 du matin. Harry grogna et regarda la tente entre ses jambes qui pointait des draps. Il eut un gémissement de dépit et d'excitation, encore ces foutus rêves chaud. Depuis qu'il pouvait caresser la peau de soie du blond ses fantasmes étaient beaucoup plus fournis et détaillés. Il le ressentait énormément sur sa libido. Et voilà, après tout camping fallait déplier la tente.

Il repensa au blond sous lui, assoiffé de baiser, tout en descendant sa main sur sa verge dure par dessus les draps. Il attrapa le bout de son gland en poussant un gémissement qu'il étouffa dans sa main. Il fit lentement glisser le tissu doux sur son sexe se crispant dans le mouvement en se cambrant sensuellement sur le lit. Sa verge bien droite et lisse, le gland rouge et luisant de pré-semence du brun apparu entre ses jambes, fièrement dressée. Il posa sa main dessus en commençant un lent mouvement de vas et viens sur toute la longueur. Il accéléra le rythme en poussant des grognements rauques. Il fini par jouir dans sa main, salissant ses draps.

Harry constata l'étendue des dégâts en soupirant. Tout ça à cause de cet ensorcellement et de ce blond.

Il jeta un sort de nettoyage, puis il resta allongé à rêvasser une petite demi heure. Il finit par se lever. Il devait aller à la volière afin de voir s'il avait reçut le cadeau du blond. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'en acheter un et puis n'était ce pas plus convaincant ?

De plus quand il l'avait vu dans la vitrine, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'acheter.

Il avait déjà choisi ses vêtement et il n'attendait plus que l'heure du bal. Du moins après le bal. Il se rendit dans la douche dans laquelle il se prélassa un bon moment. Alors qu'il enfilait un chandail crème en cachemire et un pantalon droit noir plutôt moulant, c'est à dire qu'il sautillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau sur une jambe, il entendit du mouvement du côté des lits.

-Harry ?

Il vit la tête ébouriffée et ensommeillée du roux émerger des tentures.

-Hey mec, ça fait un bail que j'avais même pas vu ta tête, putain qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Ron... C'est vrai, c'est que entre Hermione et toi qui êtes séparés...

-Harry, Hermione et moi nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord et aucun de nous n'est fâché. Bon c'est vrai qu'on s'est tous éloignés les uns des autres mais ça ne peut pas rester comme ça.

-C'est que en ce moment je suis sur le plan Malfoy, tu vois ?

-Ah, cool, ça avance comment ?

-Ben euh... On va au bal ensemble.

-Quoi, mais t'imagine ?! Tout Poudlard saura!

Harry ce gratta la tête en rigolant bêtement (2), je sais mais t'inquiète il comprendront quand j'aurais trouvé l'Imperfection. Ron s'extirpa avec difficulté de ses couvertures et se leva en baillant.

-Justement... Harry, moi en fait j'y vais avec Blaise...

-Bl...ZABINI?! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec lui... Ne me dis pas...

-Non, non, c'est pas ça. On est juste potes. Mais vu que Hermione est avec Nott j'avais plus de cavalière et...

-Vous êtes aussi ensorcelés, maintenant j'en suis sûr! Les serpentards ont fait un complot pour nous avoir... Ça n'a pas de sens! Toi et Zabini, Hermione et Nott!

-Harry réfléchis! A quoi ça leur servirait ? Et puis Blaise n'est pas comme ça...

-Je te le dis Ron, tu finiras blessé, ils sont nos ennemis... Ne t'attaches pas à eux.

Harry ignora résolument le pincement qui lui broya le cœur. Ron lui tourna le dos coupant cours à la discussion.

-Je vais à la douche.

Harry poussa un soupir tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

Il sentait que beaucoup de choses se passeraient ce soir...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM 

Draco sortit enfin de la salle de bain, où il arrangeait artistiquement sa coiffure et s'appliqua à s'observer consciencieusement dans le grand miroir à pied de sa chambre de préfet. Il portait une chemise de grand couturier d'un blanc immaculé, ainsi qu'un jean slim du même blanc divinement moulant qui accentuait ses longues jambes. Le bas de son jean était rentré dans des bottes en peau de dragon blanches avec des lanières aux boucles argentées. Il avait aussi une cravate gris perle de la même couleur que ces yeux. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux vers l'arrière, en laissant une mèche blonde-blanche retomber devant ses yeux (3). Il se regarda droit dans les yeux, observant les différents niveaux de gris, pour finalement plisser les yeux. Il y avait un putain d'épi qui n'était pas plaqué dans ses cheveux!

Draco frémit et repartit au pas de charge dans la salle de bain.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Draco en ressortit enfin coiffé. Il attrapa son parfum à la pêche et s'en mit dans le creux du cou, derrière les oreilles, sur les poignets. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois. Son teint pâle et sa peau nacrée, ses mèches souples, ses longs cils fournis, et sa bouche ourlée. Ah merlin ce qu'il était magnifique, se dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin sûr de lui qui aurait fait pleurer d'envie les filles de Poudlard.

Draco sortit (enfin) de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande salle. En cheminant, il observait les magnifiques décorations posées ça et là par les elfes de maison. Il y avait de jolies guirlandes qui pendaient du plafond, ainsi que des minis sapins.

Il arriva enfin à la Grande Salle. C'était tout simplement magnifique...

La salle était illuminée par une multitude de petites boules lumineuses de la taille de ballons de handball, et un gigantesque sapin siégeait près des tables professorales. Une grande piste de danse était au milieu et un orchestre jouait une musique un peu rock. Une bonne partie des étudiants discutaient entre eux, une flûte de champagne à la main et d'autres se trémoussaient sur la musique.

Draco ressortit de la salle, Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le hall de l'école.

Il patientait depuis déjà dix minute quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de déshabiller des yeux l'éphèbe qu'il avait devant lui.

Harry le regardait avec un petit sourire totalement craquant. Il était habillé tout de noir. Il portait un pantalon en cuir outrageusement moulant qui le collait comme une seconde peau et une chemise noire, retroussée aux manche et avec trois boutons ouverts qui dévoilaient sont torse halé. Draco déglutit bruyamment. Le brun avait mit du gel et avait fait des mèches artistiquement relevée dans un style «je viens de baiser». Il avait aussi mit des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes et Draco se sentit ce perdre dans ses deux émeraudes. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire charmeur que fit rougir ses joues. Et lui sussura :

-Tu me dis pas bonsoir mon ange?

Draco atteint alors une rougeur inégalée jusque là. Lentement, il s'approcha du gryffondor et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pouvait sentir leur douce texture sous ses lèvre. Harry passa sa langue sur le contour des lèvres du blond, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres dans un gémissement qui mit le feu au corps du brun qui saisit ses hanches et les plaqua contre les siennes. Par chance le hall était vide. Harry tenait possessivement les hanches de Draco et se frottait sauvagement contre lui. Sa langue se mêlant voluptueusement à celle du plus petit. Il rompirent le baiser, essoufflés. Le serpentard avait les joues délicieusement rouge. Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser un petit bisou sur le bout de son nez.

-Allons-y...

(1)Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de tourner les talons avec classe quand on est petit ça fait plutôt nain qui s'éloigne ou gosse mais pas classe et je sais ce que je dis!

(2)Ça me fait penser à Yamamoto dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn, bon pas bêtement mais il rit la main derrière la tête.

(3)Comme Usui Takumi en serveur dans Kaicho wa maid sama...

Voila fin du chapitre, verdict ?


	10. Chapter 10 - Le bal

Salut, salut!

Alors tout d'abord je suis extrêmement désolée de mon énorme retard ! Je me suis fais voler mon ordi du coup actuellement je n'en ai plus. Il y avait dessus toute ma vie genre mes fics conservées, mes chapitres et tout et je peux l'avouer je suis totalement dégoûtée. Ce chapitre était déjà écrit et il a disparu en même temps que l'ordi. J'étais tellement fière de l'ancienne version que j'avais même plus envie de réécrire le chap, d'ailleurs celui ci n'est certainement pas aussi beau que l'original que j'avais écrit d'une traite. Bien sur j'ai essayé de remettre la même chose mais bon ce ne sera jamais pareil. Et sans ordi je me voyais pas taper ma fic gay sur l'ordi de ma mère ^^ du coup mon rythme de publication va certainement baisser mais je tenterais de ne pas prendre autant de temps que cette fois.

Je remercie du fond du cœur ma bêta Yurippe-san qui m'a passé son ordi, corrigé et aidé à réécrire ce chap (elle avait déjà corrigé l'autre!) d'ailleurs allez lire sa superbe fic «Vampires will never hurt you» si vous avez le temps elle est trop bien et j'ai enfin réussi à la convaincre de la poster.

**Disclaimer**: TOUT est à J.K ROWLING, sauf la mèche de cheveux que je viens de piquer à Draco pour avoir un petit bout de lui :)

**Rating**: M, Cochon, Mature, adulte... Quoi d'autre ?

**RAR**:

**Guest:** Salut merci pour ta review! Tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chap mais ça arrive! Enjoy...

**Essa** M-A: Et tu n'es pas la seule ! Pas touche à mon ryry par contre! Ben tu vas continuer à aimer es réactions alors ^^

**Louloute**: Voici la suite mon bisounours !

**Lee:** Ça s'apelle du suspense! Y a ça partout! Merci de ta review!:D

**Shannon:** Mon dieu ne me tue pas pour ce retard! Voici donc le bal et le lemon c'est pas pour tout de suite :P

Hermione se regardait dans la glace. Elle avait mis pour l'occasion une magnifique robe vert émeraude. C'était une robe bustier asymétrique en tulle qui s'arrêtait devant à mis cuisse et derrière une traîne touchant le sol. Un large ruban de satin enserrait son buste, du dessous de ses seins à sa taille, attaché en un gros nœud papillon à l'arrière de son dos. Elle accompagnait sa tenue par de magnifiques escarpins noirs. Elle était passée chez le coiffeur et portait un chignon sophistiqué, dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient et encadraient artistiquement son visage. Comme bijoux elle portait une chaîne en or avec comme pendentif une goutte en émeraude et les boucles d'oreille assorties que ses parents lui avaient offert. Elle s'était maquillée avec du mascara noir et de l'eye-liner qui faisaient ressortir l'éclat noisette de ses yeux. Elle se jeta un dernier coup d'œil et descendit rejoindre son cavalier dans la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, elle aperçut Théo qui la regardait descendre avec des yeux écarquillés, il y avait dans son regard une admiration et un désir certain. Elle arriva, rougissante sous son regard brûlant, il lui attrapa la main et, d'une manière purement aristocratique, il la lui baisa. A ce moment, elle se sentait tout d'une reine. Elle lui sourit, rougissante.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu es tout simplement ravissante.

Il lui tendit alors galamment le bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le saisir, elle se sentit brutalement poussée sur le côté. Elle leva les yeux sur son agresseur -ou plutôt agresseuse- et put voir alors Morgane, dans toute sa splendeur.

La brune pulpeuse, aux yeux dorés, la regardait avec un air méprisant. Hermione lui renvoya un regard furibond, il fallait dire que la Serpentard était magnifique. Elle portait une robe de déesse grecque, faite en voilages beiges, avec une ceinture dorée à la taille et des escarpins assortis. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante.

-Théo~ Minauda-t-elle, tu n'as pas de cavalière ?

-Si justement je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle est juste à côté de toi.

Morgane se retourna et, de manière tout à fait insultante, regarda autour d'elle faisant mine de ne voir personne.

-Ah bon ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne pourrais pas y aller avec moi ?

Hermione serra les poing, s'apprêtant à répliquer avec rage quand Théo, posant une main délicate sur son bras, répondit d'une voie glaciale en regardant froidement Morgane.

-Morgane, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, à moins que tu ne sois aussi myope qu'une taupe, mais Hermione est ma cavalière et je compte bien y aller avec elle. Sur ce.

Et il tourna les talons, prenant Hermione à son bras et laissant une Morgane stupéfaite dans le hall. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer le regard et le sourire purement serpentards que Hermione lança à la jeune fille.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de la Grande Salle quand ils tombèrent sur Harry et Draco qui allaient eux mêmes entrer dans la salle.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM 

Draco se figea, en face d'Harry et lui se tenaient Hermione et Théo. Les quatre élèves se regardèrent dans un silence tendu, ne sachant comment réagir. Draco réfléchit à toute allure, il fallait faire quelque chose, il devait décoincer la situation. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et, avec toute la classe qu'un Malfoy pouvait avoir, il lui prit la main et la baisa.

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

Tout était dit et c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire dans leurs relations actuelles.

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa progression il fut interrompu par un cri.

-Harry !

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Qui était ce jeune homme?

Devant lui ce trouvait un jeune homme roux aux cheveux plaqué vers l'arrière un peu comme les siens. Il avait des yeux azurs et une tenue identique à celle de Harry à la nuance près qu'il portait une cravate de la couleur de ses yeux aussi.

-Ron ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde sous le choc. Pendant une fraction de seconde il avait qualifié un Weasley d'éphèbe. Draco reprit contenance rapidement, se rendant compte du silence désormais glacial qui les entourait et du regard haineux que le rouquin en question posait sur lui.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cracha-t-il sauvagement.

-Eh bien Weasley, je suis le cavalier de Potter. Un problème ?

En disant cela Draco avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Harry, qui était figé dans une attitude incertaine et indéfinissable.

-Ôte ta sale patte de fouine de son bras, Malfoy.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ici ?

Les cinq protagonistes se retournèrent en direction de la voix vers Blaise qui arborait un petit air mutin, il s'exclama, enjoué :

-Bah c'est quoi ces têtes ? On dirait qu'on vient de vous enfoncer des balais dans le cul !

Les Griffondors le regardèrent avec un étonnement non-feint et Draco eut un rictus amusé.

-Eh bien mon cher Blaise, nous faisions -ou plutôt refaisions- les présentations.

-Ca m'avait l'air plutôt tendu. Je vous propose un truc, vu l'évolution des « relations » entre nous, je dirais que nous devrions tous faire des efforts, c'est pourquoi je propose qu'on se retrouve à la fin de la fête dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, peu convaincus mais hochèrent la tête, puis, il entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. Draco vit Hermione et Théo se diriger vers le bar et Ron et Blaise disparaître dans la foule. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit timidement, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils dansaient sur Cascada et buvaient et Draco était actuellement en train de rendre Harry fou. Il s'était mis dos au brun et remuait outrageusement des fesses contre l'entre-jambe du brun. Harry sentait son pantalon de cuir devenait extrêmement étroit, à cause de l'afflux sanguin qu'exerçait cette pression sur lui. Une bosse relativement proéminente déformait son pantalon. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il attrapa les hanches étroites du blond, rapprocha le petit cul rebondit de sa verge pour cacher sa réaction aux autres... Mais pas au petit blond qui sentait très bien la dureté contre ses fesses. Draco eut un sourire coquin, certainement dû aux quelques verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu et entama un mouvement affolant et langoureux de haut en bas sur la verge de Harry. Le brun était bloqué entre deux réactions : éloigner le blond sacrilège de son sexe pour éviter de le violer devant tout le monde et continuer ce mouvement qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Étant donné que son sexe n'était pas de l'avis de la première proposition, il resserra sa prise sur les hanches du blond et le colla plus étroitement à lui. Alors qu'il commençait à se frotter de plus en plus frénétiquement aux fesses du blond, ce qui tenait plus de la copulation en direct que de la danse, le blonde s'arracha à lui d'un geste souple et rapide, le faisant grogner de frustration.

-Ouf, il fait vraiment chaud ici. Je vais nous prendre à boire. Et sans un mot de plus il disparu dans la foule.

Harry le regarda avec une expression totalement ridicule et bête, peu certain de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Draco revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne, et surtout pas Harry. Le DJ mit alors un slow et la lumière se tamisa doucement. Draco piqua un fard monstrueux sous le regard éloquent que lui jeta Harry. Ce dernier lui tendit la main avec classe et Draco y glissa la sienne en le regardant de ses deux orbes gris. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir lentement, enlacés sur la piste. Harry plongea son nez dans le cou du blond, respirant avec bonheur la délicieuse odeur de pêche qu'il dégageait. Les joues de Draco le brûlèrent à ce contact et il ferma les yeux, resserrant son étreinte sur le beau brun, savourant ce moment délicieux.

Ils avaient fini de danser depuis un moment et Harry était assis sur une chaise dans une alcôve reculée de la salle réservée aux amoureux. Draco s'était de nouveau éclipsé, cette fois-ci sans lui donner de raison. Il avait juste glissé un « je reviens » hâtif. Ainsi, Harry s'était affalé sur une chaise et n 'avait plus bougé. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux légèrement humides de sueur lui donnant un air sauvage et super sexy, les cheveux vers l'arrière. Alors que ses pensées allaient repartir vagabonder vers le magnifique blond qui lui servait de cavalier, celui-ci surgit de la foule. Harry le regarda évoluer dans sa direction avec sa grâce naturelle et son charme typiquement Malfoyen. Il marchait innocemment comme inconscient de sa beauté surnaturelle. Il était tellement sexy avec ses cheveux légèrement en épis. Sa chemise blanche et son torse imberbe qui paraissait d'une blancheur irréelle captivaient son regard.

Un ange...

Son ange...

Harry se leva de sa chaise, et une fois que le blond se fut arrêté à un mètre de lui, toujours cachés dans la petite alcôve, il lui attrapa la taille avec possessivité et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il fit courir son souffle brûlant dessus, occasionnant par cela des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, et lui chuchota d'une voix rauque et d'où transpirait tout les sentiments et le désir qu'il pouvait ressentir au fond de lui :

-Tu es à moi Draco, rien qu'à moi...

C'était un cri du cœur...

Des mots qui voulaient tout dire...mais quoi exactement?

Quelque chose que Harry était loin d'être près à accepter.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW RWR

Il était peut être près de minuit et la fête touchait à sa fin. Dans un couloir de Poudlard, un couple pour le moins étrange se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Un homme de haute taille aux cheveux flamboyants qui portait quelque chose d'étrange sur son épaule qui gigotait et se débattait.

-Fais moi descendre! Rooon !

Entre deux éclats de rire, Blaise, car c'était lui, essayait de reprendre son souffle et de faire le roux le déposer au sol. Celui ci l'avait attrapé pour lui dire que c'était l'heure du rendez vous et l'avait mis sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.. Ainsi il l'avait gardé tout le long de leur marche,et ils étaient maintenant à deux pas de la porte. Le métisse, déjà un peu pompette était mort de rire, bien qu'il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête lentement mais sûrement. Blaise tambourina des poings sur le dos musclé du roux alors que celui ci ricanait en se moquant de sa petit taille.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? Hein, petite _princesse ?_

-c'est qui qu'tu appelle princesse toi !

-Mais toi ma mignonne, d'ailleurs on ne tiens pas une princesse comme ça...

Le rouquin redressa le brun de manière à ce qu'il le porte à la manière d'une jeune mariée. De sorte que quand il plongea son regard dans les yeux olives de Blaise, maintenant à une quinzaine de centimètre, son sourire se figea et il déglutit bruyamment. C'était fou ce que le mulâtre avait de grands yeux... et ils étaient tout simplement splendides. Ron ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'il dévorait des yeux le visage androgyne du serpentard. Il posa ses yeux sur les lèvres charnues et pulpeuses, se remémorant leur douce texture et leur saveur. Il poussa un grognement sourd et Blaise laissa échapper un halètement, dans l'expectative.

-Hey Ron!

Ron reposa brusquement le métisse sur ses pieds et se retourna rougissant vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Harry accompagné de Hermione, Nott et Malfoy se dirigeait dans a direction.

-Oui ?

-Bah, on y va...

Ron hocha difficilement la tête en évitant de regarder le petit brun derrière lui et se dirigea sans un regard vers la porte.

**Voila ! Prochain chapitre : La réunion Serpy-gryffon et le cadeau de draco?**

**Alors une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


End file.
